It's Not Real
by Agent Moonlight
Summary: Yugi is continously having dreams with a man that keeps calling him his son.Soon he and Yami are trapped in the world of dreams by this man.This man has a plan that involves a certain sacrafice.Will they get out in time?Or will Yugi be killed?PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, now to intrude my new story where- (Mystery Agent is tackled by Yami and Yugi)**

**Yugi: I refuse to be tortured again!**

**Get off of me, you crazy baka's!**

**Yugi: SO I CAN BE KIDNAPPED AGAIN?**

**You're not being kidnapped again. As long as you don't count being taken against your will then no you won't be kidnapped...**

**Yami: Yeah, well, we're never letting you write again! Even though we have no idea what a baka is...**

**Really? That's just sad.**

**Yugi: Pick on someone your own size!**

**Yami: Uhhhh, Yugi, she is your size...**

**Yugi: What? She's like 13 years old!**

**Yami: Your right...Your shorter!**

**Yugi: You can be such a-(Yami and Yugi are both shot by millenium bazooca and fall off Mystery Agent)**

**Scarlet: I warned you to get off my hikari!**

**Yami: No,you didn't!**

**Scarlet: Yes I did... Just in my head...**

**Can I start the story now?**

**Yami: Well, I guess since you're only torturing Yugi.**

**Yeeeaaah, about that. Both of you are getting the same amount of torture, you know to make it fair and-**

**Yami: NOOOOO! (Attempts to tackle Mystery Agent, but is hit by stun dart)**

**Scarlet: Yami stun darts. Always keep near Yami's. Brought to you from the ControlAYami company.**

**Can I get one of those?**

**Scarlet: No. It says on the brand to keep out of reach of hikari's.**

**Yugi: So it's a stun dart for Yami's, that you should keep near Yami's, but away from Hikari's?**

**Scarlet: Yup.**

**Ummm...That makes no sence so I'm just going to ask someone to do the disclaimer. If a certain person does, they get less torture.**

**Yami: I'LL-(Is hit by another stun dart from Yugi and falls to ground)**

**?**

**Scarlet: ! ! !(snatches stun dart back)**

**Yugi: Desperate times call for shooting Yami's. Not like he could kill me anyway. Disclaimer: Mystery Agent does not own Yugioh...Thank Ra.**

**Shut it!**

_**Yugi's Pov~**_

_"Hello, is anyone here?" I shouted through the thicking fog, clouding my vision. The fog seemed to strech on for miles. I couldn't see anything, not even my own feet._

_"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. I couldn't remember how I got here; all I knew was I had to find someone. Thinking about that made me realize that something or someone was missing._

_"Yami?" I couldn't sence Yami through our link. _

_Where was Yami? He couldn't have just disappeared...Unless something happened to him. I shoved that last thought away, but I couldn't help to feel my situation get worse._

_"Am I all alone?" I asked in a small voice, waiting for no one to answer. Except someone did._

_"Who's there?" I demanded, looking around to spot a dark figure making its way towards me. _

_"Yami? Is that you?" The figure made no answer, but kept heading towards me. I stayed in my place, for two reasons. I didn't know if it was Yami and I should walk towards him or a stranger I should flee from._

_What should I do? I didn't have time to dwell on that thought long, for the figure had reached me. Immeadiately I realized it wasn't Yami, but a completely different person. This man was taller, wearing a black cloack that hid his face, and the air around him was a sence of danger. I made my choice to run, but the man had already grabbed me and poured a liquid down my throat, before I could make a move. The liquid had a sweet taste, but I soon felt like I could no longer stand._

_"I'm sorry to do this, but it was the only way to keep you here." The man explained, before catching me as I collapsed. He then began carrying me to a bench that I hadn't seen earlier from the fog swirling around it. The man took a seat and layed me across his lap. All this time I said nothing because I couldn't. Whatever he had made me drink, allowed me to know what was happening, yet made me okay with it. It was like my mind wanted to scream, while my body asked, "Why do that?"_

_"It's okay. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The man attempted to soothe me, while he began gently stroking me. I didn't care though, all I wanted to do was get away. I was confused plus freaking out, of cource on the outside I probally looked like a rag doll. I knew I felt like one, it was powerless type of feeling. _

_"I know you have questions, but I can't answer them right now. I will soon though, son." The man was now whispering soothing words, probally not noticing my distress, yet I refused to hear a word. My pulse was racing as confusion took over my head. If my body could move, I knew I would look like I was having a panic attack. Suddenly the man froze._

_"Why is your pulse so fast? Your scared, aren't you, son?" The man had his hand against my wrist. True, I was freaking out, especially when he called me son. For some reason it gave me a deep feeling of dread. _

_I wasn't his son, so why would he call me that? I wondered to myself, as the man let out a deep sigh._

_"I shouldn't have expected anything different tonight. Besides, the potion is wearing off, I can't keep you in this dream any longer." The man sadly announced, as my vision began shifting._

_Dream, what did he mean by dream? I didn't think about it long, for soon my vision became blurry and everything went dark.~_

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami's voice shouted frantically. My eyes flashed open, as I observed myself to be in my own bedroom. I was sitting straight up in my bed, with Yami in his ghostly form next to me.

"Yami?" I asked, looking around, making sure it was real.

"Yugi, are you alright? I came out here when I felt a dark presence surrounding you and saw you tossing plus turning in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't!" Yami explained, when I cut him off by sudennly tackling him in a hug. At first Yami was stunned in shock reaction, though soon understand what I meant and hugged me back.

"Yugi, it's okay. Calm down, it was just a dream." Yami's soothed me, but I knew he was wrong. Now that I was no longer dreaming I remembered that this wasn't the first time this happened. For the last couple of days, I had been having the same sort of dream, that was more like a nightmare, when Yami would wake me. Everytime I would try to tell him what happened in the dream, yet I would always forget what happened in it right before I could.

"Yami, this is the third time this has happened. Though, I remember this time! I was-" I stopped and let out a cry of pain.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked worridly. I didn't answer from the extreme throbing pain in my head. It felt like something was clawing away at my mind, searching for something in my head. I was letting tears fall uncontrollably in pain, when the pain slowly began fading away.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami face was covered with worry. He was holding me steady so I wouldn't fall off the bed and gently lowered me back to a semi sitting position.

"Yami, I'm fine now, but I can't remember my dream anymore. I'm sorry..." I apoligized, in shock.

"It's not your fault, Yugi. Whatever is happening to you, you can't control it." Yami told me.

_Though, what is happening to me?_ I silently asked myself.

"Why is this happening? It's like whatever it is, it's trying to hide itself from you, but why would it do that?" I whispered the questions. Yami paused before answering, took stuck in his own thoughts.

"It's because it knows I would be able to do something about it. Whatever it is, knows if I had an idea of what it was doing to you, I would try to stop it. I would be a threat to its plans." Yami stated, with his head bowed in concentration.

"Does that mean it knows who you are?" I asked, gaining more fear every second. I think Yami noticed my fear and hesitated in answering. He probally didn't want to scare me anymore than I already was, except it was too late for that. I was already worried, stressed, plus confused. It wouldn't matter what he said now, yet I knew he still wouldn't answer unless I pleaded.

"Please, tell me." I begged. I stared him in the eyes, hoping to show how much I wanted to get an answer.

"I don't know, Yugi." Yami's answer was short, but I knew he was telling the truth.

"What are it's plans?" I asked, dreading the answer. This whole situation seemed to have more questions than answers.

"I don't, Yugi. I really don't know." Yami answered, his face tilted to the dark night sky. As if he was looking for the answer in the stars, yet the stars remained silent to us both. So I sat there trying to sort everything out or at least remember something, yet whatever memory I had of the dream seemed harder to reach than getting Yami's own memories. It was rather frustrating not being able to remember something that you had some moments ago.

_I wonder if this is how Yami feels..._ I hoped it wasn't because I knew I disliked the feeling now, having this feeling for years was a pain I could not imagine. My gaze shifted to my protector, who eyes had not left the night sky since we stopped talking minutes ago. I stared at him for awhile when Yami seemed to sence eyes on him and saw me staring at him from the corner of his eyes before I quickly looked away.

"Yugi, you should go to bed. There's no use in stressing yourself out over something you can't do anything about. Besides your body needs rest." Yami said, without out turning around. For some reason, I couldn't help to feel like some of his words were directed at himself.

"I'm not tired, Yami. Maybe I could-"

"Do you really think I can't tell when your lying to me, Yugi? I can sence that you're pushing yourself to stay awake right now, so go to sleep." Yami didn't seem to ask, but almost commanded me. I wanted to argue, except I knew Yami was right. I wanted to collapse right there and now. In silent defeat I laided down and pulled the covers over me, while letting my head flop down on the pillow. I was just about unconcious when I heard the familiar voice speak again.

_"Goodnight, son."_ The man wearing the black cloak whispered, while everything went black.~

_**Yami's Pov~**_

I sat on the cold stone steps of the endless maze, that described my mind. The room was deeply dark with a very dim light, that came from a source I could not see. I probally should have been resting right now, but I knew there was no use if what I thought was going to happen, was going to occur again.

_I have to stay up. My partner needs me_. I instructed myself everytime I felt my eyes close, in attempt to stay awake.

I didn't have to wait too long, for soon I felt the now common dark presence enter Yugi's mind. At once, I quickly rushed out of my soul room and entered Yugi's bedroom. I closed my eyes for a second before I surveyed the room. Evertything looked normal. Until I looked to Yugi. Yugi was turning violently in a mess of his own twisted blankets.

"Yugi, wake up!" I shouted, while attempting to pull him out of his dream. It didn't work so I instead tried to shake him awake, but Yugi just began wimpering and tried to knock me away.

"Stop, Yugi!" I shouted, but Yugi didn't hear me and I had to pin him down.

_If he doesn't stop soon, Yugi's going to get himself hurt._ This thought was interrupted, when Yugi started whispering something that soon became yells for help. I swiftly covered his mouth to stop him from waking up anyone that might have been up at this hour. Yugi now only let out muffled noises since my hand gagged him and was not bumping into anything since I used my other arm to pin his arms together.

"Yugi, please wake up!" I called again, but this time I knew something had happened. Yugi's motions were slowing and he froze.

"Yugi, wake up!" I hoped my call would be answered. To my joy I saw Yugi's eyes finnaly open.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice unsure. He began observing the room around him, as if making sure it waas real.

"Yugi, are you alright? I came out here when I felt a dark presence surrounding you and saw you tossing plus turning in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't!" I hurridly explained and would have continued, but Yugi suddenly took me by suprise with a hug. It took me a second to get my body unparalyzied, but eventually I hugged back. Yugi was probally sacred out of his mind, and needed to know that I was really there.

"Yugi, it's okay. Calm down, it was just a dream." I wasn't completely telling the truth, but I wanted to comfort my dear friend. Yugi didn't answer, but pulled away before speaking.

"Yami, this is the third time this has happened. Though, I remember this time! I was-" Yugi suddenly stopped and cried out in pain. Just like he had been doing for the last couple of nights, yet I couldn't help to worry every time.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked, worridly. I saw ths coming, yet asked ever time. Yugi was streaming tears from the pain he had. Thankfully soon he haulted, the pain apparently stopping.

"Yugi, are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern. I helped him back to a half sitting position.

"Yami, I'm fine now, but I can't remember my dream anymore. I'm sorry..." Yugi appologized, an unnecessary gesture.

_Yugi, always tells me not to blame myself, yet he does this to himself just as much as I do. I guess we have that in common..._

"It's not your fault, Yugi. Whatever is happening to you, you can't control it." I tried to explain to him, just like how he does to me when I feel guilt.

"Why is this happening? It's like whatever it is, it's trying to hide itself from you, but why would it do that?" Yugi asked softly, like he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Good, for him I wasn't sure of the answer myself. I took a moment took think and that's when I realized that the answer was one I was making harder than it acctually was to find.

"It's because it knows I would be able to do something about it. Whatever it is, knows if I had an idea of what it was doing to you, I would try to stop it. I would be a threat to its plans." I said knowingly, allowing my head to lower in concetration. It almost made it easier to think like this.

"Does that mean it knows who you are?" Yugi asked an a question I wasn't sure about again. It was possible it was someone from my past, but I couldn't be sure. I could tell my partner was sacred plus telling him that would make him worry for me along with himself so I remained silence.

"Please tell me." Yugi begged, looking straight into my eyes in a way I could not denie him.

"I don't, know, Yugi." My answer was rush, but I honestly had no idea what was happening to him.

"What are it's plans?" Yugi asked, unknowingly sending fear through our link.

"I don't, Yugi. I really don't know." I answered, pointing my face in the direction of Yugi's bedroom window. I was hoping to find the answer to all Yugi's questions, yet none ever came.

_Not like staring at a window would do me any help. _I eventually thought when I senced eyes on my back. I looked through the corners of my eyes and saw Yugi observing before he noticed I saw him and quickly looked away.

"Yugi, you should go to bed. There's no use in stressing yourself out over something you can't do anything about. Besides your body needs rest." I said, without out facing Yugi. I couldn't help to notice these were similar words I had told myself repeatily while searching for my lost memories.

"I'm not tired, Yami. Maybe I could-" I stopped Yugi right there, knowing where he was heading towards in his sentence.

"Do you really think I can't tell when your lying to me, Yugi? I can sence that you're pushing yourself to stay awake right now, so go to sleep." My tone sounded like a parent scolding a kid. I didn't say anything else for I knew I was right. Yugi had been sending tired streams to me for a while now.I waited some moments before looking back at my sleeping light.

_I knew he was tired._ I thought, hovering by his side, when his suddenly Yugi's face twitched.

_"Goodnight, son."_ A voice called, barely above a whisper. I swiftly spun around, only to see no one in the bedroom.

_I must be tired and hearing things._ I tried to explain to myself, not sencing anything in the room. I looked back to Yugi to see his face was again the calm,innocent one that was his main expression, as he slumbered on.

_I guess it really was nothing._ I stated with hope, but I had a feeling this was more than imagination. That it was real...~

**How was that for a first chapter? Huh, huh, huuuuhhhhhhh?**

**Yugi: WHO THE HECK IS CALLING ME THEIR SON?**

**Yami: Yeah, Yugi'd dad was like never seen or mentioned, I mean we can probally guess what his hair looked like since Yugi cetainly didn't get his hair from his mom, but that's all!**

**Yugi: Hey, your dad had brown hair so that means you got your hair from your mom.**

**Scarlet: A woman with Yami's hair...I can see it! **

**Yami: Well, at least I won't end up looking like a blonde haired version of my grandpa when I grow up! Yeah, that's right! I saw your grandpa's flashback where he was yound and I spotainously saved him after he got shot, yet never gloated about it to you!**

**Yugi: I'm not going to end up looking like my grandpa!**

**Grandpa: Well, thanks for not insulting me! At leat my hairs not tri-colored like a ceratin pharoah. Who got it from his momma!**

**Yami: How the heck do you know? I could have got this hair in my ancestors genes.**

**So your saying Yugi and his grandpa have your genes? I mean that would mean you had some sort of kids or something.**

**Yami:...**

**Yugi: Yami, what did you do while I wasn't in the memory world?**

**Yami:...You don't want to know...**

**...**

**Scarlet: He's a freak, super freak, he's super freaky! Yeaaaah!**

**Unnecessary, yet a fitting statement!**

**Yugi: "Great"! Now to see myself as a 20 year old I can look to Yami and if I look to my granpa I see myself in something like 40's! NO WONDER MY DAD'S NOT HERE!**

**Yugi, I can think of alot of reason's why he's not there.**

**Yugi: Oh just shut the-**

**Myster Agent Out~**


	2. Chapter 2 The warning

**Hey, 4 reviews is not bad for a 1st chapter.**

**Yugi: Yami, tell me what the heck you did in the memory world when I wasn't there!**

**Yami: Yugi, there are somethings that must not be retold or described. Besides, at least I'm not a**** spiky haired, freak like you!**

**Yugi: Your momma!...Also yourself!...Plus me...**

**Yami: You would go there.**

**Scarlet: Both of you, spiky haired freaks**

**Let them have there moment, Scarlet! (watching argument, while eating popcorn)**

**Grandpa: Hey, Yugi! Without Yami, you wouldn't have been born. Hhahhaha.**

**Yugi & Yami: Shut up, old man!**

**Hey, listen to your elders!**

**Yami: Yeah, listen to us, Yugi!**

**Yugi: Yeah, listen to us, Mystery Agent!**

**I don't count! Anyway, someone do the disclaimer, remember whoever does get's less torture-(yami and yugi try to do dislaimer)**

**Yugi: Disclaimer:Mystery-(is electrified by hikari teasor)**

**Hikari teasors. Keep near hikari's. From the ControlAHikari Organization.**

**Scarlet: Can I have-**

**Nope! Says here to keep away from Yami's on the instructions.**

**Yami: So this a Hikari teasor for Hikari's, to keep near hikari's, but away from, Yami's?**

**Yup!**

**Scarlet: Okay, this makes no sence so someone do the disclaimer.**

**Yami: Disclaimer: Mystery Agent does not own Yugioh. I still didn't know people would be stupid enough to think that on a site called Fanfiction.**

**Anyone else feel Dejavu?**

_**Normal Pov~**_

"Yugi, why are you still up?" Yami asked in his spirit form, sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed. Yugi was currently sitting under the covers, with a book in his hand. Only using a lone lamp as his light souce, allowing him to read even thought the sky outside was a midnight blue.

"I'm reading." Yugi stated, his eyes never leaving the book.

"At eleven-thirty at night?" Yami questioned, suspiciously.

"There's no school tommarow. I can stay up late." Yugi answered, still not looking up from the open book in his hand.

"That's true. Except you usually go to sleep by at least eleven, even when you don't have school." Yami continued on with the questions. Yami's suspision seem to rise every second, for he knew something else was going on with his young friend.

"Yami, what are you trying to say?" Yugi asked. He was still refusing to meet eyes with Yami.

"Yugi, you're not intrested in that book at all." Yami said, knowingly.

"Yes, I am." Yugi attempted to prove his Yami wrong, only for Yami to continue.

"No your not, Yugi. You're just using it as an escuse for you not to got to sleep." Yami concluded, to Yugi who said nothing.

"You know I'm telling the truth." Yami said, while Yugi continued to stare at the book. Yugi seemed almost to sink his face deeper into the book, hiding away his eyes completely.

"I know its because of the nightmares. You don't have to hide it from me, I don't think you're a coward." Yami concluded, as if he had read Yugi's mind.

"Yes, you do. You're just trying to make me feel better..." Yugi said, mainly trying to covince himself.

_"Yugi, look at me."_ Yami gently asked through their mindlink. He was attempting to approach the subject lightly, as to not damage Yugi's feelings. Yugi refused to listen, his head only bowed deeper away from sight. Yami wouldn't take a no and carefully tugged the book from Yugi's hands, who barely put up any sort of resistance.

_"Look at me."_ Yami slowly lifted Yugi's head untill they met eyes.

"I would never lie to you on this type of subject. I honestly believe you to be one of the bravest people I know, never once have I ever thought to be a coward." Yami explained, gazing straight into Yugi's eyes. Yugi stared back, judging Yami's face to see the truth in his words.

"...I know you don't think I'm a coward, but I still feel like one." Yugi said sadly.

"Yugi, there is nothing wrong to be scared of what's happening to you. You don't really even know what exactly is happening to yourself, you have every right to be worried." Yami attempted to tell Yugi. Again, Yugi paused for a second before speaking.

"Are you scared?" Yugi voice was barely above a whisper, though Yami still heard. Yami didn't know how to answer at first, too stunned to give an answer.

_"Yugi..." _Yami's thought trailed off.

_"I thought so."_ Yugi understood without the rest needed to be spoken.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi aked Yami, searching for the comfort that was lost.

"The best we can do is wait for something to happen." Yami found his voice, but the words were not as comforting to Yugi as he hoped.

"So all we're going to do is what untill something terrible happens to me!" Yugi wanted answers he knew he couldn't have.

"Yugi, for now, it's the best plan we have." Yami calmed Yugi, wishing there was a better plan. A plan that didn't exist.

"What should I do?" Yugi's voice came out small, making him regret not using their mindlink. He didn't want Yami to worry more about him than he already did.

"Yugi, you should go to sleep." Yugi was about to protest, but Yami continued on.

"There is no way of avoiding it. You can't stay awake forever, eventually you will have to go to sleep. Eventually, something is going to strike and when that happens just know I will be there. I promise not to let anything happen to you. I'll always be there to protect you." Yami finished his speech by giving Yugi a quick, yet caring hug. Yugi was unfamiliar with Yami showing this type of affection, but he figured Yami was just trying to assure him. **(THIS IS NOT YAIO!) **

"I guess it is the best plan." Yugi said hesitantly, still nervous. Yami nodded his head in agreement, as Yugi turned the lamp off. Yugi layed back, before tugging the covers over himself as Yami finnaly dispersed into the millenium puzzle.

_"Goodnight, Yugi..."_ Yami's voice drifted through Yugi's head.

_"'Night, Yami." _Yugi called back while Yami's presence left his mind. Yugi though, layed motionless in his bed, still awake.

_I hope our plan works..._ Yugi thought to himself, drifting into unconcious. Oblivious to the danger that waited for him there.~

**_Yugi's Pov~_**

_The whisps of fog continued to thinken, causing evertything around me seem to be a world of gray and white._

_"Is anyone out there?" I hesitated to ask, guessing the answer. The fog seemed to curl around me, as I trudged on blindlessly._

_Why is it so cold? I wondered as a chill passed through me, forcing me to let out a shudder. The surrounding area seemed to have no end or beginning. I wasn't even completely sure what I was walking on, but I could tell there had to be something since I was standing._

_"Please, if anyone is out there, answer me!" It was desperate cry for help, yet I couldn't help begging. I needed someone, anybody, to give some sort of comfort. I stared across wherever I was, hoping for a sign of life. _

_"Anyone?" I questioned to what seemed only the air. I thought it was when I senced I was being watched. I quickly spun around to observe a man wearing a dark, hooded cloak._

_"Who-" I never got the chance to finish before the man had shoved a strange liquid down my throat. The world began to spin as I made a slight coughing noise since I had been speaking when the drink had suddenly been rushed down my throat, unexpectedly. Soon I saw the ground almost making contact with me and it would have made contact if I wasn't being held in the arms of the cloaked man. For some reason the fact that he was holding me didn't make me feel any better._

_"Let's go." The man said while he carried to a bench that almost seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place where. Nothing seemed to make much sence to me at this point since I still couldn't remember how I got here, or where here was. I came out of these thoughts when I noticed the man was already sitting on th park bench and was setting me down next to him. I was in a position where I was leaning on the man for support, but still sitting up._

_"I'm sorry I have to do this to you everytime, though it is the only way I can talk to you, son." The man's voice was one that I caused me to want to believe him, except the fact that I couldn't move or speak let me choose not to even consider it true._

_Wait, what did he mean by everytime? I asked the man in my mind, wishing he could answer._

_"I know you're still confused about everything, yet I still tell you to just wait a little while longer. It won't be that long since I'm almost prepared to let you stay." This man seemed gleefull about what he said, yet I still didn't understand. The more he spoke the less I understood._

_What does he mean by stay? Why does he keep calling me his son? These questions along with the thought of how I could move again were the the only thing I heard. They drowned out whatever the man was still saying, untill he broke me away from those thoughts by turning my face towards himself._

_"I know our talk here is limited right now, but the next time you come it won't be! You can stay here and I'll be able to tell you everything. Time won't matter because we'll have an enternity together and we'll be united again!" The man shouted with pure excitment. Unlike him though, I only felt my blood run cold. The words the man spoke seemed to send fear on high levels I didn't know existed, through me. Of my whole time here, now was the exact moment I wanted to be able to move or speak. At the same time it was probally a great thing I couldn't because if I could I knew I would be screaming loud enough to cause an avalanche. Quickly, I realized that though I was paralyzied my breathing had become ragged breaths. To me it was like no oxegyn was reaching me._

_What is happening? I didn't understand why this was happening, but now the world began to darken at the corners of my sight. The man, by now, had saw my condition yet only simply frowned at me as the darkness continued closing in around me. _

_"I'll see you soon, son. Though next time, there will be no goodbyes." The man's words filled my ears untill the world went completely black.~ _

**_Yami's Pov~_**

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_ Yugi's scream was defeaning to me through the mindlink, which was why I was glad that I had been able to sucessfully stop him from screaming outloud at the cost of my own hearing.

"Yugi, wake up! You're dreaming, it's not real!" I was unable to tell how loud I was since Yugi's screaming was still bursting through our link. Yugi still wouldn't open his eyes as he continued to fight against something I could not see in his bed. The only thing keeping him from breaking everything were the shadow straps I had put on him to pin him to his bed since I wasn't able to hold him down myself.

_Why is it take so long for him to wake up!_ I had been trying to wake Yugi up for the last ten minutes, but he still hadn't even opened his eyes. It usually only took about five minutes or less to wake Yugi up, except this time it appeared different.

Earlier I had been waiting for the dark presence to come again and it did, except I didn't prepare for the ear percing scream that came with it. I had came out of the puzzle to find Yugi in the worst condition any of these nightmares had put him through. Yugi was soaked in a cold sweat and was thrashing everywhere, so much I could see he would have alot of bruises by tommarow. He sounded like he was trying to scream something at some invisible person. I had attempted to stop his rampage, but I was only able to transfer his screaming to only being in his mind, yet when I tried to pin him down he just struggled more. Next I just attempted to get him concious, which was how I got here now.

"Yugi, listen! You're dreaming just wake up, please..." I couldn't stand watching Yugi this way anymore and would have gave up if I hadn't heard his call.

"Yami..." Yugi's voice was partly a whimper as his movements finnaly began to relax. I couldn't know if he was talking to me or just calling to me in his dream; I only knew that either way he was waking up.

"I'm right here, Yugi." I spoke softly when Yugi's eyes flashed open, wide with pure fear.

"Y-Y-Yami..." Yugi stuttered harshly as his body quaked in terror.

"Yugi, don't worry, you're awake. Everything is fine." I attepmted to calm Yugi down, but it didn't work. Yugi quickly scanned his room, the fear in his eyes never leaving.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" I reached out my hand to him, but shockingly to both me plus Yugi, he jumped away from it. I stared in shock, something had to be wrong.

"Yami, I didn't- I don't-" Yugi kept rambling trying to speak, yet his sentences just continued to start then stop repeatedly.

"What happened in that dream-" I began only for Yugi to grab his head in agnoy, letting me know there was no use of concluding what I was saying. I helped Yugi balance himself while the sensation of his memory being erased passed by.

"Are you okay?" I asked, getting the answer of "no" by looking at Yugi. Yugi's eyes still held the raw terror he had when he had woken up plus his body was shaking worse than before.

"Something is going to happen." Yugi said in a low voice.

"What? Does that mean you remember you're-"

"I don't remember what happens in these dreams, but I know somethings going to happen. Each time I have this feeling I'm being warned in them. That something or somone is warning me about something terrible approaching. I may not know what it is, though I know that it will occur. It will happen. This time I have no memory of what happened, except even without the memory of the dream I can't stop this sensation that I didn't just get a warning this time, but a threat. That I wasn't just warned that it was coming, I was told that it is here and it is ready to strike..." Yugi's explained in a tone that was one of certainity, that left even me unable to speak.

"Maybe you're wrong." I said, not even believing my own words. I only wanted them to be true, though just a glance at Yugi and I knew he wasn't wrong. I stood ther silently submerged in the new truth that had been told.

_"What do we do?"_ Yugi called out to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I-I..." I had no answer. Our plan of waiting for something to happen wouldn't work. It was too risky, yet it was the only option I could think of. Yugi turned towards me and immediately knew my answer.

"No, Yami." Yugi's held the sound of fear that I had never heard from him before.

"I know it might still-" I couldn't continue when I saw Yugi. Yugi was curled in a defensive position, with his head buried inbetween his legs, while his arms curled around his legs. The scene could only be described as heart breaking as I felt the terror that surrounded Yugi, plus heard the muffled sobs that he tried to hide.

_I can't make him... _My thoughts trailed off. I had to. There was no other plan.

"Yugi, can't you just try-"

_"Stop."_ Yugi's sobs could be heard through the mindlink. I wanted to speak, but in a sudden flash he was out of the room.

"It's morning. Let's talk later." Yugi rushed out, never giving me a chance to argue. I turned towards the clock and read six-fifteen. It was morning, though I knew it was only an escuse to avoid the conversation. I let out a sigh as I desecened down the stairs to where Yugi had ran too.

_I guess Yugi will get over this by nighttime._ I hoped to myself. I guessed wrong.~

**_Two days later~_**

"Yugi, go to bed. You know you have school in the morning." I pleaded with Yugi again. I was completely wrong when I thought Yugi would have gotten over that one dream. Of all things it was like Yugi thought of the dream even more. Yugi hadn't gone to bed for the past two days and I was barely able to believe he was able to still stand. Yugi's eyes seemed to always be half closed, he had dark circles around his eyes and he always dragged his feet when he walked. Yugi's movement had slowed down to nearly none at all. It hurt me just having to see Yugi this way.

"No..." Yugi's answer was short, without energy. It was the same answer every night. I was never able to convince him to go to sleep. Now that school was this morning, I was beginning to worry.

"Do you really want your friends to see you this way?" I demanded, hoping my persuasion would be sucessful. Yugi held no reaction on the outside, probally from being to exhausted, but through our link I could sence his inward flinch at the mention of his friends.

"So." Yugi barely wasted a breath for his answer as he began walking away.

"Yugi, its three in the morning! You can't keep this up!" I was inbetween asking plus ordering Yugi to get some rest.

"You can't make me." Yugi actually said a full sentence, which momentairly knocked the air out of him.

"Yugi, stop! You know that no matter how long you stay up eventually you will have to get some rest." I had gotten inbetween Yugi in the doorway, haulting him from leaving this conversation.

"Get out of my way..." Again, Yugi took a pause to lean against the wall since he said more than just one word.

"Look at yourself! You'll probally drop any minute!" I was starting to allow the volume of my voice raise, as if that would get Yugi to listen. Though Yugi did consider my words, for he examined himself for a moment, eventually he decided not to hear me out. Yugi continued on his journey downstairs, but I turned into my soild form before he could.

"Yugi, you won't last untill school starts if you stay this way! You know your friends will notice your lack of sleep and they'll tell you to go to sleep too. Either way we're all going to be telling you the same thing so you might as well do it right now." This time, I knew my words were getting to Yugi as I felt doubt enter into his mind about his plan.

"I can't, Yami. I really can't..." Yugi tried to explain, but his words drifted away. Yugi sat down on the bed, his eyes fixed to the ground.

"Yugi, don't you trust me?" My voice was low, maybe because some part of me wanted Yugi to hear me and the other part wanted him to ignore me completely. Though Yugi had jerked his head up at the question, I simply took my turn to stare away.

"What? I never-"

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, yet you refuse to go to sleep. You don't go to sleep because you're afraid of what will happen, even after I promised you. If you trusted me, you would believe me when I said I would protect you. Yugi, what do you think this is supposed to tell me?" My words rang out in the silence that gave no answer. My face by now had strayed towards the window, so I was unable to see Yugi's face that was probally was one of disbelief.

"Yami, I do trust you, but I just can't...I-I'm..." Yugi didn't conclude his jumbled sentence. There was no need, the damage had been done.

"Just go to bed." I said, one last time as I gazed across the midnight sky. Yugi did nothing for a while, before turning off the lamp and sliding under the covers. I spared a glance to Yugi as I entered my soul room. Yugi's eyes were shut, yet I knew he wasn't asleep since I could feel his conciousness through our mindlink. This was just Yugi's way of avoiding conversation if everthing else failed, like he had been doing for the past few days. I didn't care; it didn't matter. There was no way I could force Yugi to get rest, I was only glad that at least he would shut his eyes for a moment. I let out a wary sigh, while I entered to the place that represented my mind.

_Maybe if I could tell Yugi's friends about his condition they could help... _This was the plan I thought of as I stayed in my dark chambers. It really wasn't a plan though, it was just something that was close enough to hope.~

**Yeaaaaahhhh! I finished this in like one week!**

**Yami: Hey, Yugi. I never thought I would say this but..."Whose your daddy?"**

**Yugi: Oh, just shut it! Momma's boy!**

**Yami: I'm not a momma's boy! **

**Yugi: How do you know, they never even showed your mom, not once!**

**Yami: Well, at least my daddy's not the evil guy in this story thats got me scared of going to sleep!**

**Yugi: HE'S NOT MY DAD!**

**Yami: How do you know. Your dad's never been seen either!**

**Yugi: 1.I know my dad! Even though he's never been around to see me save the world or switch to you and half kill someone, but I know how he looks like somewhat! 2...Shut Up!**

**Yami: Nice ending, it "very" believable!**

**Yugi: Don't start with me.**

**Scarlet: Man, this is better than the arguing family next door!**

**I know, right? O f cource my arguing next door neighbors even beat the arguing people on T.V. Nothing beats hearing them every day, including at night when I should be studing for a test and they keep me up...all night...(eye twitches)**

**Scarlet: Ok...**

**Yugi: Mystery Agent, just tell them if this guy is my dad!**

**Sure thing! The guy in this story is- Oh look, I only have 5 minutes to update this before the library closes. Sorry.**

**Yugi: Tell them he's not-**

***Mystery Agent Out***

**(P.S: I've wrote this a week ago, but the laptop messed up on me and that's why I'm posting it now. Next time I will update faster and reviews are always a motivation so please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3 New Plan

**I can't breath...Someone get my inhaler!(breathing into a paper bag)**

**Yugi: Uhhh...She said don't get her inhaler and make sure to destroy it!**

**Yami: Yep, definitely said that!**

**(breathes) First of all I was kidding about the inhaler and also, Omr, omr, omr!**

**Scarlet: It was just 6 reviews!**

**That's a new record for-(breathes) one chapter!(breathes) Oh, forget this!(throws paper bag to ground) How does breathing through a paper bag help someone breath?**

**Scarlet: I don't know, but it works in the TV shows.**

**You risked my life based on T.V.?**

**Scarlet:...Yes...**

**...I've trained you well!**

**Yugi: (looking at reviews) Someone explain to me why the only person who cared about me not being killed in my sleep was a Yami!**

**Yami: Just be glad you were mentioned a lot...Unlike me.**

**Yugi: GLAD? THE MAIN THING PEOPLE TALK ABOUT IS ME BEING TORTURED!**

**Scarlet: Don't worry this chapter won't be as bad.**

**Yugi and Yami: Really?**

**Scarlet: Yes, really. This chapter won't be so bad because it will be worse.**

**Yugi:...I don't like you people.**

**Yami: Same here, same here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Gosh, I write this more than all the fire drills I've done in my whole life and that's-(tries to count on fingers, but runs out of them)...More than 10, dang I can't count anymore!**

**Yugi:...Failure!**

**At least I...I...Well, I!..And that's final!...I-I-I!**

**Yugi and Scarlet:...?**

**Yami: Weirdo.**

_"mindlink"_

"talking"

_thought's/dreams_

_**Yugi's Pov~**_

I heaved myself halfway up from the bed with great effort, as I began to prepare for school. Just this movement caused the whole room to seem to be spinning the minute I got up from bed. The headache forced me to stay motionless for a while before the room was frozen again.

"Ugh..." I moaned while I pulled the chain attached to the puzzle around my neck. Even that seemed to take up all my energy lately. I then paused and waited for Yami to come out. I expected for him to argue with me or even show concern for me, yet he never came out.

_I hope he's not still angry at me because of earlier... _I slightly hoped to myself, as I pulled myself to my feet, using the bed's headboard for support.

"Ah!" I cried out in pure shock as my legs failed me and I came tumbling down. I prepared myself to the pain that was going to come, except I never felt it. I cracked open my eyes, that had been closed while I had a prepared for the impact, to realize someone had caught me.

"Yugi, you should be more careful." Yami's voice whispered, his face was turned away from me. I was stunned into pure silence while I was gently pulled up to a standing position.

"Yami." I didn't know what to say, as Yami helped me back up. It didn't seem he wanted to say much more to me, probably only coming out of the puzzle because nothing could cause Yami to ignore me if it meant endangering my safety.

"Yugi, are you sure you'll be fine going to school?" Yami's voice questioned me softly, while I slightly leaned against the wall since my energy was already low this morning.

"I'll be fine." I answered sadly, noticing that my Yami still had even glanced in my direction. Yami simply nodded at my answer, while he returned to the puzzle without another word. I didn't stop him, as I felt the sadness sink into me.

_"I'm sorry, Yami."_ I said through the mindlink, not knowing if Yami either didn't hear me or if he just refused to answer.

Yami just doesn't understand. He doesn't get what could happen the minute I close my eyes. I attempted to tell myself, descending down the stairs. My eyes trailed towards the kitchen, without emotion. Suddenly, I had no appetite to eat anything. It wasn't like I would really notice, I was already weak from just standing.

I sighed while I began walking out the door. There was no one to greet me on the outside as I began my journey towards my school.

_I just hope I don't fall asleep in class. _I cringed at that thought. It wasn't from the teacher catching me asleep type of thought, but the scarier terror that I could face only in my too real nightmares.~

**_Yami's Pov~_**

I watched Yugi as he dashed through the hallways so he wouldn't be late for class. I continuously flinched every time it looked like Yugi stumbled. Yugi hadn't slept in the past two to three days and it made his vision a bit off balance. From that, Yugi was more easily able to crash or fall, which was why I was observing him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

It was true that the words we had spoken earlier still stung, yet my feelings of hurt couldn't prevent me from keeping Yugi safe. It was also the fact that Yugi skipped eating breakfast this morning. All the things he refused to do were taking it's toll on Yugi, the only reason he was even standing was because, unknown to him, I was giving him my energy. Skipping breakfast along with Yugi's already tired body, he would have fainted on the way to the school building. True, it meant I was taking some damage, but I would gladly do this if it meant Yugi would feel less stress. Of course, it also caused me to have to stay even longer in the puzzle as a way of conserving energy.

_Yugi, what are you doing to your self?_ I asked myself, wondering how terrible of an enemy we could have that it would cause Yugi such misery.

_I may not know who it is that's creating this trouble for him, though as soon as I see him; He. Will. Pay. _I silently hissed at my still unknown enemy. Silently I turned my attention back towards my light, watching Yugi while he entered the classroom, probably narrowly making it before the bell.

_"I made it!"_ Yugi's voice brought me out of my thoughts as Yugi thought this to himself. I wondered if he knew I was watching him or that he had forgotten to close his thought off from me. It was possible Yugi hadn't noticed with his mind being too tired to notice such things anymore.

_Maybe Yugi did it on purpose... _I couldn't tell as I kept observing my precious friend. All the running he did had left him breathless, as he literately fell into his desk. I took this chance to carefully examine Yugi. Yugi looked partially pale and was breathing harshly to regain whatever strength he had left. Walking was already something hard for him to do recently, now running literately had just about made him faint.

_"Yugi-"_ I began, about to voice my concern when another voice interrupted.

"Hey, Yuge! I almost thought you were going to be late!" Joey welcomed my light.

"Hi, Joey." Yugi tried his best to cover up the exhaustion of stating such a simple sentence. That running Yugi did really took its toll on him and saying more than a word was more tiring than it was already.

"Yuge, you okay? You seem a bit wiped out." Joey said, noticing that Yugi's greeting was less enthusiastic than usual.

"I'm fine, Joey." Yugi held back from just allowing his head to fall on the desk, for some much needed rest. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

_More like the past couple of nights._ I thought to myself as my partner attempted to persuade his friend.

"Okay, if your sure." Joey's voice showed he probably didn't fully believe Yugi, but knew that Yugi would never lie to him about something important. Joey thus reluctantly, returned to his desk.

_"He doesn't believe me."_ Yugi realized, knowing he wasn't the greatest liar in the world. Especially since you could hardly call Yugi a liar at all.

_"I'm just grateful that Tristan and Tea aren't in this class."_ Yugi again said in his mind, already hurting from having to lie to one friend. I doubt, Yugi could handle the guilt of lying to all of his friends. Some part of me wished he wouldn't be able to, so I wouldn't have to tell them my self.

_Maybe I could convince him not to._ I wondered.

_"Yugi, can-" _I barely got the chance to start before the teacher began instructing. I missed my chance; it was too late.

_It's not like that matters. I have a feeling that soon his friends are going to find out._ I wondered, seeing Yugi barely keeping his eyes open while the teacher's words were droned out by his headache.

_Whether Yugi tells them or I do_. I felt a pang in my heart, while I watched Yugi suffer from his own fearful mind.~

_**Regular Pov~**_

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea questioned softly. Yugi hadn't eaten any of his lunch and his friends noticed it.

"Yeah, man! You've been really out of it lately!" Tristan stated bluntly, earning a swift nudge from Tea.

"What?" Tristan asked in rage, not knowing that Tea was trying to ease their way on the topic since Yugi was reluctant to talk about it.

"It's nothing guys, honestly." Yugi inwardly wiced as did his Yami, while he forced himself to lie to his friends.

"If that's true, then what's those marks on your arm?" Joey shouted causing everyone to gasp at the sight of the bruises dotting Yugi's arm.

"It-it's, nothing!" Yugi stammered the words out before he hurriedly pulled the sleeve of his jacket over them.

"Are you being bullied, Yuge?" Joey assumed, believing the what he thought to be truth.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would help you if you had just told us!" Tristan said, punching the palm of his hand as if he was ready to beat up the guy who had done harm to his friend.

"I'm not being bullied! I'm just-I..." Yugi couldn't pin the right words as he gaze scanned across his friends.

"Yugi, what is it? You can tell us." Tea whispered cautiously. Yugi didn't answer as a blank look crossed his face. Then out of nowhere, Yugi rose and began to leave.

"Yugi..." Joey grabbed at Yugi's wrist to stop him from leaving. Yugi turned around, about to say something when his Yami stopped him.

_"Yugi, maybe I should take over."_ Yugi was about to protest yet he was interrupted before he could utter a word.

_"I won't ask you to go to sleep, I'll just be getting your friends off your trail for a while. Just go to your soul room for a few minutes." _Yugi hesitated until he eventually admitted Yami's proposal was great one. Yugi thus switched with Yami and entered his soul room.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you in there?" Joey released Yugi when he noticed that Yugi's eyes had gone just about blank. It took Yami a moment to take in the situation, momentarily blinking to the new solid feeling.

"I'm fine, Joey...Only I'm not exactly Yugi." Yami's words caused every to free, everyone taking in a small gasp.

"You're- you're Yami!" Tea sputtered out, finally understanding. Yami simply nodded a yes as he took a seat next to his friends.

"I don't have a lot of time, yet I came out here to ask you for help." Yami took a moment to let his words sink into them.

"You've probably been able to tell that something has gone wrong with, Yugi."

"Yeah, we have. What is going on with him?" Joey asked questionly, exactly when the lunch bell decided to ring. People were being to leave to their classes and everyone realized that they were not going to get the answers or help they wanted right now.

_Dang, I was so close._ Yami fumed in his mind.

"Come over Yugi's place after school. That's where I can tell you everything, but for now stay away from Yugi. He doesn't want to really tell you about what's going on plus he doesn't like having to lie to you." Yami spoke quickly, before changing back to Yugi, allowing none to have the ability object.

Yugi realizing it was time to leave, swiftly turned around.

"Yugi..." Joey decided to never finish his sentence, choosing to trust Yami rather than do what he wished he could.

"See ya, Yuge." That was all Joey could mutter as he seperated from everyone, wishing that school would end faster more than he ever had.~

_**After school: Still Regular Pov~**_

Yugi casually made his away across the cross walk, hoping he wasn't showing any signs of his true pain. Yugi felt like he was going to fall with every step he took, yet he kept up in case any of his friends were still around. Unknown to him, they were nearer than he even thought. Though the minute Yugi was a couple of blocks away he immediately leaned on a wall for support.

"I can't give up already. I made it all through school then I can make it home." Yugi said quietly while his Yami stood by him. Yami had became increasingly worried while the day went by, noticing that Yugi was getting weaker even faster than earlier.

_If his condition becomes any worse..._ Yami refused to finish the thought, only hoping that his friends would come up with a plan and fast. More than anything, Yami wanted to offer to walk to Yugi's home himself, yet Yami knew that if he did that he wouldn't be able to ask Yugi that when he was home. This meant that he wouldn't be able to take over while Yugi's friends were there.

Yugi continued his slow descent down the sidewalk, until he could finally see the store in the distance.

_Finally. _Yugi would have said this outloud, yet his energy was too low for him to mutter a word. Yugi opened the door to his home, before falling onto the couch. Yugi didn't have enough energy to make it up stairs to his room.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi was far from okay, yet not knowing how to word the question any better. Yugi took a few deep breathes before managing a short answer.

"I'm okay." Yugi attempted to convince his Yami, hoping to ease Yami's worry just a bit. Except Yami's face told him, that he didn't believe Yugi was, even if Yami wanted to believe it.

"Maybe, I could take over just a while." Yami waited for his hikari's response, yet got nothing.

"Yugi-"

"Why?" Yugi interrupted his Yami, catching Yami by surprise.

"I just want to let you take a break. Why are you asking?" Yami realized that Yugi's friends were going to be here soon and Yugi had to be out of the way before that. Yami had a feeling Yugi wouldn't exactly appreciate having his friends over to talk about his problem. Though it hurt to lie to Yugi, Yami knew it would hurt Yugi more if he didn't get help for him soon.

"That's the only reason?" Yugi used a full sentence to show he wanted answers. Normally Yugi would automatically believe that Yami was doing this to be helpful, except lately something was off to Yugi. Yugi could sense something was going on with his Yami and he wanted to know why.

"Of course its the only reason!" Yami tried to convince Yugi, realizing that Yugi knew he was trying something. Yugi didn't say anymore; not because he had nothing to say, but for the fact that Yugi could see the figures outside.

_"Dang it! I forgot to tell them to wait outside for me, before they came."_ Yami shouted at himself, when he also noticed he left the mindlink open while he said that to himself. Yugi silently gasped in shock of hurt.

"Yami!" Yugi let out a betrayed cry as Yugi realized what his Yami's true intentions were.

"Yugi, I didn't...I just wanted to help you!" Yami tried to apologize. An apologize that went heard, yet uncared for.

_"By going behind my back!" _Yugi demanded through the mindlink, since he knew he would never be able to argue by talking in his terrible state.

"I-" Yami didn't finish before Yugi made a dash up the stairs to his room. Yami was dumbstruck for the fact that usually, even if something like this happened, Yugi would still forgive his Yami or look for a common ground. Of course another side affect of being tired was more easily being able to get irritated and even Yugi was no exception to this effect.

_It's suprising that he even made it this long without this argument happening..._ Yami admitted to himself, when a voice interrupted.

"Hey, Yami. How long do we have to wait-" Joey had began speaking, as he entered the building, when Yami held a hand up for silence.

"Leave." Yami's face were covered in shadows as the room was forced into stillness.

"But you said-"

"I said, 'Leave'. There is nothing you can do here so just leave already." Yami interrupted Tea, who took the hint that something had gone wrong. Everyone seem to freeze while they noticed something was wrong too. No one said anything, yet they simply obeyed. Tea was the last one still there, giving a longing look towards the figure submerging themselves in darkness, until she too left. The door locking was the only sound in the room while one figure was left alone. Yami was still, almost letting himself sink into the darkness that seemed welcoming at the moment. Yami would have gave in too, if he hadn't heard the noise upstairs.

_Is that crying? _Yami silently wondered, in a dream like state.

"Yugi?" Yami's senses slowly came back when he noticed the distress in the mindlink. Almost automatically Yami made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom door that was left open.

"Yugi?" Yami quietly again, while entering the room. On the bed laid Yugi, who probably would have protested Yami's entrance, except Yugi was too tired to make words form. Yami gradually edged his way towards the bed, until he could see Yugi up close. The moment Yami could, he was shocked that Yugi wasn't crying, but Yugi was hiding back tears. It wasn't that fact that Yugi wasn't crying that shocked him, only the fact that Yugi was holding them back so Yami wouldn't have to worry more about him.

"Yami...I'm sorry..." Yugi's voice was really soft from the lack of energy as the words were barely audible to Yami.

"There's no reason to apologize Yugi. I know your not like that." Yami attepted to comfort his partner, that's kindness amazed Yami to no end.

_"It's still my fault." _Yugi told his Yami, knowing it was because of his lack of sleep.

"Not entirely. It is also the one who is preventing you from getting your needs fault too." Yami noted, wishing he could do more than just comfort. Yugi suddenly quieted down before speaking again.

_"Yami, I know I can't go on like this forever, yet I'm still can't get my self to just sleep." _Yugi began sadly, unaware of his Yami's idea that had began to form.

"Yugi...What if I could do something that would help you have nothing to fear." Yami questioned, catching Yugi's attention.

_"What do you mean?" _Yugi asked, disbelievingly. Yugi pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed to show his interest.

"I mean, there is only one strong problem you actually have of going to sleep. True, the fact that you know something is coming is a problem, yet that is something I can't prevent. Another problem is you eventually have to rest, except no one can prevent that either. The third problem though, is the fact that no one can realize they are in a dream or remember anything about real life and that is something I can help you with." Yami concluded, as hope sunk into Yugi.

"How?" Yugi spoke outloud, as a new plan formed in Yami's head.

"I can place a sort of spell on you that can allow you to remember everything about the outside world while you're in you dream. All you have to do is go to sleep and prepare for what is to come." Yami explained, feeling the hope he believed to be lost.

_"Are you sure nothing will happen to me?"_ Yugi asked worriedly, while Yami paused for a moment.

_"Yami?"_

"...Yugi, I can only say that whoever it is that is messing with you, you'll know as an enemy in your dream. Now for the feeling that he may have prepared for something to happen to you, I can't stop. I can tell you also though, that I will help you. No matter what happens..." Yami's voice was like he was stating a fact or an oath. Yugi took this in for a moment then asked one last question.

"Do you promise?"

"Do you trust me?" Yami answered with a question of his own. Both of them turned to each other and knew what each meant. No words needed to be spoken as the streams of the sun faded, and for the first time for a long time, Yugi felt relief while he entered his bed. Gracefully Yugi pulled the covers over him, while his Yami silently entered the millennium puzzle. Yugi slowly closed his eyes, almost feeling odd by doing so since he hadn't in a while, letting the darkness slowly overcome him. Yami sat on the stone steps while he observed as the last bits of consciousness left from Yugi's mind.

"I promised you I would protect you." Yami whispered while waiting for the attack he knew would come.

"Yet I also promise, to the guy that dare harms you, to always regret their fatal mistake." Yami's voice was only heard to himself as he waited. Unknown to him, someone else was also waiting for their dreams, of a plan, to come into action also.~

**Yes, I finished it! After 4 weeks it's complete!**

**Scarlet:(snoring)...**

**Hey, wake up! I'm talking here! (pulls out of bed)**

**Scarlet: OW!**

**Disrespectful.**

**Scarlet: Ok, I got three things to say. 1: It's not my fault I feel asleep since you took so long I probably could have gotten away with hbernation. 2: You sound like a teacher saying "its disrespectful to talk while I'm talking".(mutters) Truly annoying. 3: ...Where the heck are the characters?**

**Ok, now I answer. 1: I had things to do. 2. I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A TEACHER! 3. Where are the characters?**

_**In a field a couple of miles away:**_

**Joey: Sleeping pills! Just put it into his food or make him take it!**

**Yami: You sure about that?**

**Joey: Of course, when have I ever almost get Yugi killed?**

**Yami:...**

**Joey:...On second thought, don't answer that.**

_**Soon:**_

**Yami: Hey, Yugi look away from me!**

**Yugi: Yami, I'm not an idiot! I know that obviously if you want me to look somewhere, I should look away like a real fictional character. It's like how I have to look down when people tell me not to. Can't fool me!**

**Yami:...In that case-(knocks Yugi too ground and pins him) JOEY NOW!**

**Yugi: Get off of me before I get the ControlAYamiSoceity! (being held down by Yami)**

**Joey: Calm down, it's only a sleeping pill! You know the one with the commercial with the weird glowing, green butterfly that flys around people.**

**Yugi: I'm not going to sleep!**

**Yami: Oh, stop whining. You know I wouldn't risk your life.**

**Yugi: Really?**

**Yami: Duh, it's not like I want to die myself.**

**Yugi:...Jerk.**

**Yami: Come on. It's completely safe.**

**Joey: In other words its apparently safe, yet in a fast voice they tell of possibly side affects like sleep walking, blindness, and possible death. See, sleeping pills are as safe as jumping off a roof without a parachute. Definitely safe.**

**Yugi:...GET OFF OF ME!**

_**Back to author:**_

**Scarlet: For once I prefer your method of knocking out Yugi.**

**Thank you, thank you very-**

**Scarlet: Say much and die. (charges millenium bazooca)**

**Thank you a lot?**

**Scarlet: That's better. (puts millenium bazooca down)**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	4. Chapter 4 Capture

**To my 1st flamer (which review I erased):**_ Ok, to begin I must tell my first flamer, going by the name YamiHeart (which is friend of mines name, though I know its not them) that it was truely mean what you did. I don't know if you were having a bad day, you're just one of those bullies who pry on the weak( By the way if your a bully, just know in my eyes your a murder, because bullying leads to suicide and that's just wrong) or something else. You just insulted my writing, insulted me for being non original, and told me to do you a favor and not update this story. The only thing I can say is I will not let you put me down, I will not go off on you, plus I doubt I ever could. I will write, no matter what you say. _

_One day with my writing I will change the world and maybe you'll unconciously be my fan or maybe you'll be one of those people that killed Abraham Lincoln or JFK or Martin Luthor King Jr and may lead to my death...I want you to know that I know my writing is good, people here tell me, my teachers tells me, friends tell me, and family tells me that. I also know this isn't an original idea, Yugi having strange dreams while someone is after him has been used before, but in this chapter I'm pretty sure you'll be shocked to where I'm leading (against your belief that you can see right through my story). _

_Anyway, I won't be put down by you, even if you send me 100 flames every time I will update. The story will go on and I will not give up. My whole life people have never believed in me, people like you, but that's why I must thank you...People like you are my reason for pushing myself and you are the reason I will probably improve even more. So keeping sending the flames, I don't care... because no matter what you do, I will always keep writing. That is my promise and that is my warning.~ March 19, 2011_

**Now this is going to seem really random after what I just said, but nothing will ever put down my jokes so...I GOT 10 GOOD REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER, HURRAY!**

**Scarlet: ...You're one freak of a girl, one freak of a girl. Isn't that right Yugi?**

**Yugi:...(unconcious, on ground twitching)**

**Joey: You know, Yami. I believe we have done something wrong.**

**Yami: You know, Joey. If for once in your life you are right about this, I will kill you.**

**Joey: Well, if I'm right you may be the one killed first.**

**Yami: What. Did. You. Do.**

**Joey: Well ummm, you know how the bottle said one pill per person.**

**Yami: Yeah?**

**Joey: I sort of gave Yugi four, yet don't worry I know-**

**Yami: Mind Crush! (Joey falls to ground, twitching)**

**Scarlet:...Ouch.**

**Harsh man, harsh. I mean do you solve all your problems with mind crush. I mean, you mind crushed someone in your first appearence in season ze-(music begins)**

_THE ANIME POLICE! (song tune)_

**Officer#1: FREEZE _BLEEPPING BLEEP_!**

**What the- (is tackeld to the ground by Ofiicer#2)**

_FIGHTING FOR THE ANIME WORLD WHEN YOU NEED THEM THE MOST! (song tune)_

**Yami: Where were they when I was being stalked by Tea?**

**Joey: Where were they when you mind crushed me a-**

**Yami: Mind crush. (Joey falls unconcious again)**

**Officer#2: You have the right to remain silent, for breaking the code of mentioning season you-know-what! (holding Mystery Agent down)**

**First of all, I didn't know that was a code! Second of all, what type of right is silence? That's not a right, that's a load of-(is tased, by electricy) I was going to saying donkey, not bull- (goes unconcioness)**

**Officer#1: That's true, but we mainly say it because we just don't like hearing explainations. (picks up Mystery Agent and goes to car with Officer#2)**

**Officer#2: Let's ride! (drives of with Mystery Agent)**

_THE ANIME POLICE! (song tune ends)_

**Scarlet: (looks towards reviewers) People, we have a problem... ****Disclaimer: Uh, don't own Yugioh...Yup, this is bad...**

_**thoughts in dreams**_

_"talking in dreams"_

_thoughts normal_

_"talking through mindlink"_

"talking normal"

**_Yugi's Pov~_ **

_The earth was covered in a complete blanket of fog that made it hard to see around myself. The fog was dense and never ending in my mind._

_"Is this my dream?" I asked out loud, not searching for any sort of responce. I felt a mixture of shock, joy, plus sadness all at once from this realization._

_**It worked!** I cheered to myself, glad that the plan was going well. Now it was time for me to continue on to the next step. It was too bad that I wasn't completely sure what the next step was. I couldn't decide if I should just wait for something to happen or if I should go looking for the creator of my nightmares. In the end I choose to act than just wait for something to happen, hoping I made the right choice._

_"Yami?" I silently called through my mind link, without an answer. I waited a few moments. Still no answer. I let out a sigh, understanding that just as I predicted, I couldn't speak to my Yami in my dream._

_**Is this just because in my dreams I can't contact my Yami or is someone in my dreams causing this?** I silently hoped it would be the first possibility. Even if I knew the second choice was more likely. _

_**I hope this is the right thing to do. **I couldn't help keep the fear from my thoughts as I began my walking. I honestly had no destination in my mind, for the fact that I could barely see anything surrounding me. For all I knew I might have been walking in circles, without noticing. If I was walking in circles, it didn't matter to me. I was basically just waiting for some sort of action, that I had noticed I would be unable to cause by simply walking._

_"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called softly, in an unsure voice. I glanced around the foggy world, squinting my eyes as if that would help me see through the dense fog._

_"Anyone?" I asked a bit louder, not sure if I even wanted an answer. I paused; there was no answer except for the sudden shift in the fogs density. As soon as I had spoken, the fog almost seemed to have gotten thicker plus the fog wisps seemed to have started coiling around my body while I continued to walk._

_"Is anyone out-" I swiftly cut off my call when I noticed a far away image out of the corner of my eyes._

_"Hello?" I called out quietly, my voice again showing my unsure feelings. The image was coming closer at a fast pace, yet I could not see them no clearer even as they approached me._

_**Please, let this plan work.** I begged to myself, wishing I could speak to my Yami. Not because I was afraid, maybe a bit of that, but mainly because together we always gave each other more cofidence. Just having my Yami's presence would have been a comfort to me, as the figure stood only a few feet away from me._

_"Hello? Do you know where I am?" I asked quietly to the hooded man, that stood before me. I didn't know if this was the person resposible for my night terrors, yet something about him made me feel uneasy to being in his presence. The man stood there for a second and I could almost feel his eyes on me, before he spoke words I had dreaded._

_"You're different this time...Your Yami must have given you something to let you have self awarence of your dream, yet even that won't stop me now." The man's words sent chills down my spine as fear filled my body. I would have made a dash for it, except I barely hade time to turn around before the man had lifted me up._

_"Let go of-" I didn't finish my sentence, when I saw a flash of a bottle heading towards me and I turned away before anything could be poured into my mouth. The bottle hit the floor then immediately shattered, while I began my struggle against my attacker. Luckily, the shattering of the bottle had distracted the man's attention from me, long enough, that I was able to break free._

_"Yugi, you shouldn't have done that. I only wanted for this too be less painful for you, son." I ignored the man's words and instead I quickly darted away, only turning back once to see the man staring calmly back at me._

_**How does he know my name?** I wondered to myself, running to an uncertain destination. I soon realized I wasn't even sure where I had planed to go, the fog was making it unclear where I even was. I haulted to look around, hoping to spot something. Gladly, I did. There was a small brown dot in the distance that looked like a minature door, probably a full sized door that only looked small from far away. I wasn't sure where it would lead to, yet it was my only chance, I started running towards it when a hand pulled me back._

_"Don't you remember? You're not leaving this time, son. The plan has only just started." The man lifted me up by the collar of my jacket while I scrambled to get out._

_"Now let's get home, before that Yami of yours trys to stop me." The man gently stroked the top of my head, when he let go a cry of suprise as I dropped to the ground._

_"How did-" I didn't hear whatever else the man said, I only continued to run towards the only escape I saw, leaving the man holding my now empty jacket. This time I didn't turn back and as soon as I reached the door, I flung it open then threw myself inside. I slamed the door shut, while the darkness was quick to come over me.~_

**_Stiil Yugi's Pov~ _**

I blinked a couple of times to the now bright surroundings, that I soon realized was my soul room.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself, quickly getting the answer when I saw the brown door in my soul room that hadn't been there before.

_That door must lead to my dream world. _I concluded as I got myself up. I headed towards my soul room door when something dawned on me.

_Wait, if that door could get let me out of my dream, can't that guy come out to!_ My question was answered when I saw the door knob to the brown door begun to turn.

_"Yami!"_ I shouted through the mindlink, as I tried to turn the knob that would let me out of soul room. The door wouldn't budge, as the man entered my soul room through the brown door.

_"Yami!"_ I cried out again, when I finnaly got an answer.

_"Yugi, what's wrong?" _Yami asked through the mindlink as I frantically moved tried the door again. The man was already coming towards me.

_"It's the person that was causing my dreams, he's here! I got out of my dream, but he followed me plus my soul room door isn't opening!"_ I cried through the mindlink when the man began nearing my location.

"You decided to call your Yami through your mindlink. Doesn't matter, we'll be gone before he can reach you." The man came even closer to me, forcing me to back up against my soul room wall that was away from the door.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to get as far away as I could from the man, except he had me backed into a corner.

_"Yugi, don't worry, I'm here!"_ I heard my Yami shout back through the mindlink, as I saw my soul room door's knob start to wobble. My Yami was attempting to open the locked soul room door and the man noticed too.

"Looks like your Yami's here. I guess we should get going now." The man was inches away from me, while I continued searching for a way to escape.

"I'm not going anywh-" I was cut off as dark tenticles wrapped around me. I let out a muffled cry as my Yami cried out for me.

"Now let's go, son." The dark tentacles had wrapped around my whole body, from my ankles to my mouth.

_"Yami, help!"_ I cried out in desperation, knowing it was useless. The man picked up my squirming body, tossing me over his shoulder before heading towards the brown door that lead to the world of my dreams and nightmares.

_"Yugi!"_ Yami cried out in frustraion as the darkness clouded my mind and I knew I was no longer in the world of reality.~

**_Yami's Pov~_**

I leaned against one of the many stone walls in my soul room, finnaly forcing myself to be still. Earlier I had been pacing without realizing it and it took a lot out of me to be still. Honestly I was anxious plus I was starting to doubt my plan.

_What have I got you into, Yugi?_ I kept asking myself in uncertainty. It was unlike me to doubt myself, but when it came to my partner's safety I didn't know how I could feel confident.

_Please, be alright, Yugi_. I silently begged to myself, when I suddenly felt the familar dark presence. I quickly left my soul room and entered the outside world, only to feel terror at the scene.

"Yugi!" Yugi was tossing just as violently as the the last time, yet somehow he seemed worse. He was drenched in cold sweat, the blankets were scattered everywhere, plus his breathing came in gasps and whimpers. Even oddier was that my dear friend was not screaming as usual, not that I wasn't glad, but something was different here. I was at his side in a flash as I tried to calm him down.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" Yugi didn't answer, he only continued to struggle against me as I held him down. I still remember the bruises from last time and I refused to let that happen again, as much as I could. I ordered the shadows to hold him down, while I attempted to soothe him with words.

"It's okay, Yugi. I'm here; it's not real!" Suddenly Yugi became still as I ordered the shadows to go back to where they came.

"Yugi?" I asked quietly, gaining no response from Yugi's pale form.

"Yugi?" I questioned even louder, again getting no responce.

_What's wrong? He should be awake by now!_ I wondered with concern. That's when I heard his voice.

_"Yami!"_ I quickly checked the room for the source of the voice. I turned back to Yugi's still form, with confusion written all over my face.

"That sounded like Yugi, but he couldn't have-" I was interrupted when the voice called out again.

_"Yami!"_ The voice was even more desperate this time and this time I knew it was him.

_"Yugi, what's wrong?"_ I asked with concern, after I noticed that Yugi was speaking to me through the mindlink.

_"It's the person that was causing my dreams, he's here! I got out of my dream, but he followed me plus my soul room door isn't opening!" _Yugi words held such desperation that I was forced to act. Glancing once at Yugi's still form in the bed, I rushed back into the puzzle. Quickly, I ran out of my soul room to meet eyes with Yugi's soul room door.

_"Yugi, don't worry, I'm here!" _I attempted to soothe my partner through words as I tried the door knob. It didn't turn, something had locked it. I put all my strength into turning the knob as I was able to hear the muffled voices of Yugi plus an unknown voice.

_If he even dares to-_ I was interrupted mid though when I senced that someone had used dark powers. I instantely stopped trying to open the door when I noted that I could no longer hear any voices at all.

"Yugi!" I called out to my partner, in hopes that he could hear me or at least answer.

_"Yami, help!"_ I heard Yugi's terrified voice and I could tell he had been caught. I knew that somehow this was supossed to happen, everything was somewhat part of the plan, but I couldn't stop the emotions of worry and anger.

_"Yugi!"_ I called out as I felt our link cut off. I got no answer plus I couldn't hear anything either. I tried the door again and this time it opened. To my horror nothing was out of the ordinary, except the pain I felt for the lost of a friend~

**_Yugi's Pov~ (in dream world)_**

"What's going on?" Was the first question running through my mind as I attempted to stay concious. My eye sight at first had seem to be a complete blurr, but after blinking a few times I could see I was in some sort of room. The place looked like a room in a history book, one that was probably made around egyptian time, yet it looked more Roman style. I tried to get up when I realized I had shadows wrapped around me, keeping me in the large chair. I was so preoccupied with geting free that I didn't notice how someone else had entered the room before a liquid was already being forced down my throat.

"What-" I suddenly noticed I could no longer speak, when my mouth wouldn't open again. My head suddenly felt like it weighted a ton and soon I couldn't even lift my head or move at all, except to blink occasionally. The man quickly approached me as if nothing had happened. The only difference about the man was now he had pulled down his hood so I could actually see his face. Now I was able to observe the man's dark brown hair, that was being held in a short ponytail, his deep green eyes, and his semi tanish skin.

"I told you, it would have been easier for you to have just come with me instead of making you tied up here." The man said while he lifted up my head and suprisingly it seemed as if he was examining me. I wanted him to let go of me, yet at the same time I was okay with it. I guessed it had something to do with whatever he had made me drink.

_What is he doing?_ I asked as the man flashed a bright light into my eyes. I shut my eyes immediately in shock and because I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Yugi, open your eyes." The man was ordering me, but I ignored him. I then heard him let out a sigh when suddenly my eyes were forced open by an unknown power. The man was making no contact with me, yet I had a feeling this was his doing.

"That's much better." Earlier I couldn't really see the man's eyes, except now that he had pulled his hood down, I could easily see that his eyes were thoroughly examing my own eyes. The man's expression seemed a bit suprise mixed with wonder or fasination.

"Is this your real eye color, son?" The man asked me, while he brought the light closer to my eyes, almost blinding me. At first I wasn't sure if he was questioning me, for the fact that I couldn't speak.

"Go ahead and answer me. The potion should be wearing off in your speech abilities." At first I wasn't exactly believing him, untill my mouth actually started forming words.

"T-they're r-real." My words were stuttered as I decided to answer question. Except now I wanted my own answers and I wanted them now.

"W-who are-"

"Your questions will be answered later... The color doesn't matter, you'll still be you soon, son." The last part was whispered by the man, yet I still heard it.

_Why does he keep calling me, son?_ I wondered in bewilderment, while the man moved his "examination" from my eyes to my hair.

"Your hair isn't the same color as before, but I know you won't mind, son. As long as we can be together again." Now, the man's words were making less sence than earlier. It was almost like he was no longer talking to me, maybe he was talking to himself, yet it seemed more like the man was talking to his someone he knew.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon, son." The man finished his "examination" of me and gently ruffled my hair.

_I have to get out of here!_ I wanted to leave terribly, especially since I knew that my Yami was probably worried about me. The only reason I hadn't was because my body still wouldn't listen to my commands to move.

"Why don't we get you to your room, now." The man had suddenly lifted me, like a father would to a child, but I still slightly squirmed at the touch. I really wished I could demand for answers that I should have the right to ask, yet I suddenly felt a tiny, metalic prick on my arm. Drowsiness commenced to wash over me, as I felt myself being placed in a bed. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on around me as the light left my vision.

"Goodnight, son." Those were the last few words I could hear, before everything went dark.~

**Scarlet: OH SNAP!**

**Yami: It isn't that bad.**

**Joey: Other than the fact that Yugi is quite possibly in a mini coma, the author is being held by some weird police force, and I have a bruises from how I fell every time you mindcrushed me, then yes...Everything's great.**

**Yami: Shut up or I'll bring Kaiba.**

**Joey: You can't do that, he's not even in this story!**

**Yami: Yes, but I can do something just as bad.**

**Joey: And what would that- OH BLEEEP!**

**Mai: Hello, Joey.**

**Joey:! Oh, you bleep blepp. (looking at yami)**

**Yami: Hey, you challenged me and I never back down from-**

**Scarlet: A challenge. Who cares, you fool! Were missing our freaking author! What are we going to-(ringing comes from cell phone)**

**Scarlet: Hello? WAIT, SAY WHAT? How did you- Uhuh. Uhuh. Okay. Yeah, sure. Sure. Alright. (hangs up)**

**Yami: Who was that?**

**Scralet: Oh it was Mystery Agent.**

**Joey: How did she-**

**Scarlet: Apparently the Anime Police said she gets one phone call. Also she says that she's going to be gone a while so she wants someone to take over for her.**

**Yami: Who?**

**Scarlet: Oh, her. (points to Mai) You didn't really think you were the one that sent Mai here, did you?**

**Yami:...no comment.**

**Joey: Yami, if you care about me...You will mind crush me.**

**Yami: Only if you bring if you hit me too.**

**Mai: Men, we have a lot of work to do. (cracks knuckles)**

**Joey:...Deal!(Hits yami and knocks him out)...Wait a minute. Now whose going to knck me out!**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	5. Chapter 5 Answers

_**In Anime Police Jail Station: **_

**Wow, you guys really take your job seriously. (sitting bored on a bench in jail cell) **

**Offficer#1: You have the right to remain silent. **

**Officer#2: Which is police language of basically telling someone to shut up, without being sued. **

**...Then I believe I will choose to not use that right and will instead use the right to annoy you until you let me free. **

**Officer#2: Don't make us tase you...again. **

**Yeah, I'm going to ignore that and just ask if you think I can make a phone call so my story isn't completely destroyed by Mai. **

**Officer#1: You only get one phone call before trial. **

**One phone call! How can you give me one phone call? I mean, I could be dieing and all get is one phone call- **

**Officer#2: Silence! **

**What if the person doesn't answer, that would be a terrible waste for a phone call. Why not three phone calls, they saw threes the char- (is teased yet again) **

**Officer#1: Great, another trouble maker. (locking cell door, containing unconscious writer) **

**Officer#2: Just be glad, its not that Ryou kid with that whole story about being be sane, yet having an "evil spirit" in him. **

**Officer#1: Hahaha. Good times, good times... **

**(mumbles) Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...I wish... **

**Officer#1&2: ...Weirdo. **

_**Away from Anime Police Station: **_

**Mai: Let's get this story started! (steps over Yugi's unconscious body) **

**Joey: Ummm, shouldn't we do something about them? (pointing to Yugi and Yami, who are both unconscious and scattered on the ground) **

**Mai: Eh, don't worry. They make great floor decorations! **

**Joey:...Kill me now. **

**Scarlet: Sooooo, anyone hear from the actually author?...Hello? **

**Mai: (not paying attention, telling builders where to put the new furniture) Oh, put that mirror over there. Also I'd like this sky blue paint to cover those walls- **

**Scarlet: HELLO! **

**Mai: What? Sorry, I don't speak Yami. **

**Scarlet: What? You idiot there's no Yami language! **

**Mai: Hey, man slave! You know how to speak Yami language? I think it's getting angry. **

**Scarlet: IT? You little- **

**Joey: Let it go. Just let it go... **

**Scarlet: Just wait when the author get's back, then I'll get you. **

**Mai: Uh-huh. Anyway be a good Yami and go have fun with your other Yami friends. Un-der-stand? (petting Scarlet) **

**Scarlet: (staring angrily at Mai) You'll get rid of the body? **

**Joey: Yep, and I'll clean the blood stains. **

**Scarlet: Deal. (walks slowly towards Mai, with evil grin) **

_**TBC... **_

**_Regular Pov~_**

Time was at a still in Yami's mind, since the moment his dear partner had been taken. It felt like a large gap had been left in Yami's heart that refused to be filled until his friend was back at his side. It was literally the feeling that half of his soul was missing. Yami let his fist crash into the wall of his soul room, though the fact that his fist only made a bit of the already decaying wall crumble, showed his lack of effort. He had punched it more in defeat than actual anger. Slowly, Yami's quaking body slid to the ground as pieces of his blond hair covered his eyes.

_I shouldn't have let you go...If only I had listened to you, Yugi... _Yami's thoughts were unreasonable, for the fact that this was his plan, yet that didn't prevent these thoughts from crossing his mind. Yami weakly picked himself up and made his way to his soul room's door. He didn't even bother to close it as he stared at his partner's now empty soul room. Earlier Yami hadn't even been able to leave Yugi's soul room, clinging to the room as if it were Yugi's hand. He had refused to accept what had happened until his mind forced him to take in the knowledge that his light was truly gone. Now all he could do was stare at the room, almost like he was hypnotized by the loneliness that the sight of the room brought into his heart. Eventually Yami managed to pry his eyes away from the door and focus on the goal at hand.

_I have to get my partner back; I just have to help him. He needs me... and I need him. _Yami thought in his mind as he left the puzzle to enter the real bedroom of Yugi. The room was almost exactly as it was earlier that night, except the bed's occupant was less disturbed or at least seemed that way on the outside. Yami knew the truth though, that his partner was more in a coma like state than actually sleeping. Yami stood silently by the bed side, wondering how his friend appeared even smaller than usual when he was "asleep". Yami let out a sigh, removing the fantasy that Yugi was simply slumbering from his mind. Gently, Yami held Yugi's hand, almost hoping that was all it would take to get Yugi back.

_Ra, Yugi. What have I done? _Yami could no longer stay positive, for the fact that the person that brought light to his life was gone. Without his light, there was no hope to Yami. It was if the candle that kept him going was suddenly blown out and covered in darkness. Yami just grasped his partner's hand more firmly as he tried to brush his terrible thoughts away. Eventually Yami let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that just standing next to Yugi would accomplish nothing. Slowly, Yami released Yugi's hand and watched it slide back onto the bed.

_"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll get you back, no matter what happens."_ Yami knew that his partner probably couldn't hear him, but he still said it through the mind link anyway. Yami turned back to the puzzle and he began to enter it. Yet, out of the corner of his eye Yami almost believed he saw Yugi's form twitch. Not that he had time to observe more as he was sucked back into the realm of his mind.

_Wait, why do I sense something different? _Yami wondered as he felt a new sensation from Yugi's room. Quickly, Yami strode over to his own soul room door and flung it open. Nothing appeared different to Yami as he looked across the hallway that separated his and Yugi's mind, gazing towards his partner's half-way, open soul room door. Cautiously, he hesitated at the door before walking in.

"Nothing appears out of-" Yami stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that a brown door was in the room, which wasn't there earlier.

_What is going on in here? _Something was definitely wrong. Yami was about to inspect the brown door that apparently came out of nowhere when that new sensation crawled over him again. It gave him a dark feeling. Yami turned around a bit to late as the dark attack slammed against his head, knocking him unconscious. While one of the shadow servants, of the man that had captured his light, loomed over Yami's fallen figure. The servant then draped Yami over its shoulder and walked through the portal that led to the world of dreams plus nightmares.~

**_Yugi's Pov~ _**

"Wake up, son." The voice seemed to drift over me like the words to a spell that would free me from an enchantment. I was on the border line of unconsciousness so I wasn't fully able to understand what was being said though, only that something had been said.

"Wh-what?" It was hard to get any words out as I tried to ask what exactly was happening. That's when I realized that I had felt this way before. Quickly I tried to sit up, only to fall back into someone's waiting arms.

"Calm down, son. It's just me." The man spoke these words as if they would soothe me. The Roman looking man then picked me up before lowering me next to him so that I was leaning against him. I didn't remember how it happened, but I was able to observe that I was again under the influence of that potion that I was constantly being given.

"I know you've had a lot of questions and I believe it is time I answer them." The man began, while stroking my hair back. If I could move, I was sure I would have made a dash for it by now. Though I was glad that he was finally going to give me some answers, I had a feeling that they weren't going to be the ones I was hoping for. Also, I had to wonder why the man would suddenly give me the answers that he had been reluctant to answer earlier.

_Has something changed? _I wondered to myself silently, when the man brought my attention back to him.

"To start, I guess I should tell you that my name is Cornelious. A very common name from where I came from." The man began, it was the first time he had actually told me something about his personal life. Cornelious suddenly seemed to tense up next to me as he continued.

"The reason I have brought you here is to get my son back...You're probably wondering how you would be able to do that, aren't you?" Cornelious almost seemed to be teasing me by asking that question, but he also could have just been asking himself that too.

"I can get him back, by using you. Your pure soul is one that I've been looking for a long time, since a pure soul is needed for the ritual." A dark feeling spread over like a sheet of ice, as the man tightened his grip on my hair.

"I need your body, Yugi. I have to transfer my son's consciousness into you so that we can be united forever! Ever since I saw you and your Yami, I knew that you would be the perfect replacement. You may not look like my son, but you can still be him, after I perform the ritual. In this world, you never even age, that's how I've been waiting thousands of years for this. All I have to do is get rid of your bond with your Yami! Then I can see my son again!" Cornelious words made my heartbeat faster every second as I listened to the him rant.

_What does he mean by destroying me and my Yami's bond? How can he destroy my bond with Yami? What does he mean by ritual? _My mind went at a tremendous pace as the answers Cornelious gave me, just made me have more questions.

"Of course, to rid you of that bond you have...I would have to kill you. Don't worry, the process won't be that bad. All I have to do is transfer some of my sons consciousness to you for the next three nights so that my son has enough of his memories to take your body. After that, all that is needed is for me to kill you in front of my Yami. Finally, then me and my son can be together just like before. Just like before..." Cornelious was drawn back into a memory while I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was almost glad that I couldn't speak because I knew that would be yelling by now.

_Cornelious...he's insane. _I realized as the full force of his words hit me.

_He wants to kill me...and in front of my Yami... _I could imagine the pain my Yami would feel if he had to go through that. I couldn't let that happen, but I didn't know what I could do. I couldn't speak or even move, so that crossed off the option of escaping right now. My breathes came in quicker as I realized that Cornelious said my Yami had to be here for that to happen.

_Does that mean he has Yami? If Yami's here, how can we get out? _Panic was starting to fill me as I let doubt control my thoughts. My breathes were starting to come in short gasps and if I wasn't paralyzed, I could have sworn I was shaking. It felt like my whole world was slowly crumbling apart; I felt numb down to the core. It was as if my soul was being drained from me, the world was spinning. I vaguely heard someone speaking, not that it mattered to me. I think Cornelious noticed what was happening by now since I knew I wasn't being carried by thin air.

"Don't worry...It...be okay...soon you're Yami will...joining you..." I wasn't sure I heard right, since that sentence didn't make much sense. The lights began swirling in my sight as I felt my consciousness slip away.

_This can't be real...it just can't be... _This final thought roamed through my head as the darkness completely covered my mind.~

_**Cornelious's Pov~ **_

_Why won't he just understand? _I wondered silently in my head as I set the boy, known as Yugi, down on the bed. During our conversation, it had taken a while for me to realize that Yugi was having another panic attack. It seemed that he had a lot of those around me.

_He just doesn't get it... _I told myself as I took in the boys small form, while I pulled the covers on top of him. I soon took in the odd clothing he was wearing, that I believed was a called a jacket.

"I guess you need a change of clothes before the ritual." I muttered to myself, while summoning a shadow servant to get the boy into a more fitting wardrobe. It was true that whatever clothing he was wearing on the day of the ceremony would be the clothing he would wear for an eternity.

_Might as well get him used to the clothing now..._I thought, while I left his room to check on other matters.

_Besides, my son will feel more comfortable wearing that clothing, even if he doesn't have the same body. _I smiled as my thoughts drifted to the near future where I would be united with my son again. Suddenly, old memories filled my mind, while body automatically walked to my destination.

_"Come on, father!"_ My son's voice rang through my head as the memory continued. _My son tugged at my hand, pulling me down slightly because of our height differences._ I still remembered the way his light brown hair would move in the wind and the way his bright green eyes would sparkle with joy. _Eventually my son halted to a slow trot when we reached the top of the hill. _

_"It is amazing, son." I stared in awe at the site of the city of Rome that could be seen at the top of the hill. _

_"I told you it was amazing, father." My son's voice rang with joy as we simply watched the great city together. These were one of the rare moments I spent with my son since I was usually away often because of my job as a senator. _Which is the reason these type of memories were uncommon to me. I let the memories fade back into my past as I reached my destination.

"Is he in there?" I questioned the shadow servant who stood in front of the dungeon door. The shadow servant nodded to my question and moved to the side as I opened the door.

"Where is he?" The words were whispered harshly from the shadow covered corner of the room. Though all I could see were the purple eyes that glared at me, the eyes holding such great measures of ferocity that I dared not to describe them, I still knew who it was.

"All your questions will be answered as soon as you follow me." I answered, while I received no acknowledgement that the figure had heard me. The purple eyes only narrowed in my direction in response, not making any move towards me. Thus I waited for a while, before I eventually decided he wouldn't move unless I said something else to him.

"Don't you want to see how your friend is doing?" I questioned, watching how the figures eyes narrowed down to mere silts. At first he made no advancements before he slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Show me where Yugi is, now." Yami's voice commanded with authority that I doubt I had heard since Roman times. Or maybe my memories were just trying to bring back times, that I knew were no longer real.~

**_Yami's Pov~ _**

My head ached terribly as I tried to block the light from vision. The light for the first few minutes of consciousness seemed like something that only made head hurt more, which is the reason I decided to stay in the dark corners of the room until my head cleared.

_How could I not have seen that attack coming? _I was angry with myself for falling prey to such a clear trap. I had sensed that something was wrong, yet I had completely ignored it. I was so deep in my own guilt, for not saving Yugi, that I didn't see the attack soon enough.

_Now Yugi will be the one to pay for my mistake._I hung my head in defeat as the guilt ate at me. It wasn't only the fact that I had messed up, but the fact that Yugi would feel the negative effects also that truly bugged me. Now that I had been c aptured meant Yugi would have no one to save him; No one to protect him. To think I was offended because Yugi didn't believe in my plan appeared so dumb to me now that I had failed.

_Why did I make him trust me, when there is no reason to trust me... _These thoughts clouded my head as I felt my knees start to weaken. I almost let myself sink to the floor, when I heard the muffled voices coming from outside.

_That must be the one who took Yugi! _I pushed all my previous thoughts aside as rage filled me completely. Hastily, I lifted myself to my full height, refusing to let such an enemy see me so weak. The door was pushed opened to let the captor of my light through, while I made sure to sink as far into the shadows as possible. In an strange kind of way, I always felt stronger in the cover of the darkness. For the darkness was a cover, that could hide the weakness I admit to having and it only showed the power that I had.

"Where is he?" I questioned angrily, not even giving the man before me a chance to speak. The brown haired man didn't even flinch at the sound of my voice.

"All your questions will be answered as soon as you follow me." The man stated calmly, not truly answering my question. I simply narrowed my eyes, out of anger, for the man refusal of answering my questions, and suspicion, because I had no reason to trust such a person that dared to threaten Yugi's health. The man spoke no more as if he believed I would follow him with the knowledge that the man could be lying. For a moment, I believed I would have to use force on the man to get information about my light, when he choose to speak again.

"Don't you want to see how your friend is doing?" The man's voice wasn't threatening, but of all things sounded almost sincere. Yet I still narrowed my eyes further, as if my eyes would help be able to tell me if he was lying. Honestly, I didn't want to do anything associated with this man, but then I considered his words.

_I do want to make sure Yugi is safe... _That's when I realized that I could again feel my partner's presence, even though it was faint. Just having the feeling of partner near me once again, how long he had been gone came to my mind and I couldn't fight the overpowering longing to see my other half again. (Still no Yaio) Cautiously, I left the cover of the darkness to face the kidnapper of my precious friend.

"Show me where Yugi is, now." I ordered, my voice hopefully showing no room for anything except what I ordered for. The man stared at me with his dark green eyes for a second, until he nodded and led the way. I choose to remain silent as the man allowed me to walk next to him, of course there were some shadow made servants that stood close by, probably for protection. The man never even glanced in my direction as we made our way toward an unknown destination.

_Does he really feel that safe with my presence so near him. _I was slightly perplexed at the man's confidence that I wasn't a threat to him. This reaction may have also been caused by the fact that some of my old, negative traits seeped back into my personality when I am no longer connected to Yugi. One of these traits being a love of others fearing me, which had gradually disappeared as my link to Yugi grew stronger. Either way, right now I wanted to know why such a person wouldn't fear me.

_Is it because he has his shadow guards to protect him or maybe it's because of his own confidence in his powers? _This man did have enough ability to summon shadow servants, which few in the world could do, that fact itself was a hint that this man had great control of his shadow powers. If he had that much power already, I could only wonder what other abilities he had.

"We are here." The man's voice rang out as we halted in front of a marble door. Suddenly, I felt something change within the puzzle and I felt my link with Yugi strengthen.

"Yugi. He's in here." I stated more than asked, while the man's nod confirmed my belief. The man pulled the handle to the door and walked in, with me in pursuit.

"Yugi!" I shouted, for I recognized the figure on the bed with ease. I was filled with such pure happiness that I didn't care that the man was watching me while I went to the side of my partner.

"Yugi?" I whispered quitely, like any moment I would wake up to find this all to be a dream. I laid a gentle hand on my friends face as I removed a blond bang that wasn't allowing me to take in the full view of Yugi's unconscious face. Yugi looked completely peaceful while he slumbered on, which was something I hadn't seen for a long time.

_Finally, we're reunited once again, partner ._I drank in the moment until it was ruined by the sound of someone speaking.

"Now that you have seen him, you can be sent to your own roo-"

"I'm not leaving this room without Yugi." I knew where his words were heading and I wouldn't let him take Yugi away from me again.

"Are you sure abou-"

"Yes." I wanted the man to be quiet already so I could again imagine it was only me and Yugi in the room. The man appeared to ponder on the change in his plans, eventually he most likely excepted that the changes wouldn't effect his goals too dramatically.

"Just know that later, you won't always get your way." The man reminded me as he took one last glance at Yugi and strode out of the room. What he meant by those words, didn't matter as I simply watched Yugi breathe while the clicking noise told me the door had been locked.

_"Yugi..." _I spoke through the mind link, truly not expecting an answer, but speaking in a daze. That's when I saw Yugi's hand twitch.

"Partner?" I questioned as one of Yugi's eyes opened in my direction. His purple eyes appeared as if he couldn't see me clearly, when the fog seemed to lift from his eyes.

"Yami?" The voice asked back and this time I knew I wasn't dreaming.~

**Joey: I thought those stains would never go away. (wiping red stuff off of himself) **

**Scarlet: Now that we accomplished this task is this story a death fic? **

**Yami: I don't think so. **

**Joey: (jumps up) When'd you wake up? **

**Yugi: When we both sensed that I was right! **

**Yami: This chapter proves- **

**Yugi: He ain't my daddy and you lose, sucker! **

**Yami: I hate you-BLEEP. (hands duel monster card to Yugi) **

**Yugi: Yes, I finally have a card to trap peoples souls in! Awesome! **

**Scarlet: ...Ok...I don't want to know why Yugi wanted that card and I mostly don't want to know why Yami had that one card in the first place. **

**Yami: Who said I only had one... **

**Joey: ...Anyway, how were we able to post the chapter if we lost contact with the authoress. **

**Scarlet: Who said we ever lost contact...(holding up a cell phone with a text message on it) **

_**In Anime Police Jail Station: **_

**(texting, without noticing person behind me) **

**Officer#1: Hey, what are you doing? (grabs phone) **

**Hey, you said I had the right to be silent until court day. Not the right to no cell phones. **

**Officer#2: Kid, you really need to stop all this scheming and just make our jobs easier. **

**Hahahahah!...Wait, your serious? **

**Officer #1: It's going to be a long night. **

**You don't know the half of it. **

**Officer#2: Ok, stop saying all those famous quote. I mean, "You don't know the half of it" and "It's going be a long night", seriously? **

**I'd answer you but, "You can't handle the truth-zzz(is teased into unconsciousness) **

**Officer#2: Was that legal? **

**Officer#1: Nope. (holding taser, while both walk away and don't notice the jail door unlock) **

**(eyes open) Asta Lavista, baby. (talking to jail cell with creepy smile) **

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	6. Chapter 6 Transformation Begins

**Officer #1: (Talking to the other officer) That was a great dinner. We really should do this more.**

**Officer #2: Your right. Now let's wake up the prisoner for her trial- Uh-oh! (Sees open cell, with no one it)**

**Officer #1: Oh, crap! I'll call the-**

**HIYA! (Comes off the ceiling and hits Officer #1 with a spinning kick)**

**Officer #2: What the- (dodges a punch from me)**

_WE'RE THE ANIME FANS! (Song tune starts)_

**Officer #2: Where'd that music come from? (Looks around room and starts backing up)**

_WE'RE OBSESED! (Main tune)_

_WITH THEIR LOOKS! (Background tune)_

**Officer #2: Hey, only we get a theme song!**

**Well, I guess that's going to change! (Kicks Officer #2 in the stomach)**

_WE THINK THEIR HOT! (Main tune)_

_EVEN IN LOVE WITH THEIR FREAKY HAIR! (Background tune)_

**Officer #2: Say hello to my little friend! (Pulls out gun and shoots at shadows)**

_WE TRY TO DRAW THEM! (Main tune)_

_BUT IT SEEMS A LOT OF FANS AREN'T ARTISTS! (Background tune)_

**Officer #2: (runs out of ammo) Dang, it! (Hears humming noise and looks behind themself) Oh, Bleep.**

_HECK, YOUR READING A FANFIC ABOUT THEM NOW! (Main tune)_

_DON'T YOU SEE HOW OBSESED ARE WE! (Background tune. PS: I know it's an improper sentence.)_

**SAY HELLO TO MY LARGE FRIEND! (Shoots Officer #2 into dust with millennium bazooka)**

**Never gets old. (Blows smoke off millennium bazooka)**

_WE'RE THE ANIME FANS!...YEEEEEEAAAH! (Song tune ends)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the millennium bazooka...BAZOOCA! (Blast a hole in police station wall and leaves)**

_**Yugi's Pov~**_

_Could it actually be him?_ I most likely wouldn't have dared to even make it a possibility that my Yami was actually here with me, if I hadn't seen him with my own blurry vision.

"Yami?" My voiced sounded frail and soft, as my vision slowly cleared up.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm here." Yami's voice answered, and I quickly sat up to my friend's alarm.

"Yugi, you shouldn't get up so quickly!" Yami told me, lightly pushing me back down on the bed. I didn't protest, getting up that fast had made me a bit dizzy. He then scanned me over, probably just making sure I had no serious injuries. Soon though, he gained a puzzled face and I took a glance at myself to realize why.

_What am I wearing?_ I was shocked to find myself in a strange white tunic with a green sashay thing around my waist. It looked like the clothing from the time period that Yami came from, except it wasn't Egyptian like.

"Is everything okay?" My Yami's concerned voice asked me, ignoring the strange clothing I had on to talk about more pressing manners. I hadn't meant to startle him, but the minute my head cleared I had remembered what Cornelious had said earlier.

"No. It's not." I whispered, gaining another concerned look form my Yami.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked me, as he helped me sit against the bed board.

"It's just...that man, he told me why we're here." I answered shakily, unable to hold back my emotions. My Yami's eyes slightly narrowed in anger, directed at the man who made me so shaken up.

"He... He's going to kill me, Yami!" I shouted, as the tears started to pour down my face. I didn't even get a chance to glance at my Yami's face before I burrowed my head into his shoulder. Yami hesitated only for a second before he hugged me back.

_"He w-wants his son to take over my body... and the only way to do that is by killing me, in front of you!"_ I shouted through our mind link, knowing I couldn't trust my own voice to speak. I felt Yami's emotions go from shock, to anger, and finally to concern.

"Yugi... don't worry. I promise to make sure that never happens." Yami attempted to soothe me, but it was hard to stop the tears from falling. I didn't want to die and the thought of it actually happening did scare me. My Yami could feel my fear, which is why he just held me tighter.

"Yugi, believe me. It won't happen." Yami tried to convince me again and this time I had to believe him. Soon the tears left my eyes, only leaving nearly invisible tracks on my face. Yami slowly released me from our embrace, while lowering back onto the bed.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Yugi." Yami gently told me, even though I wasn't really tired. Tired enough to sleep soon, but not exhausted enough that I needed to sleep right now.

"But what if he comes back." I asked him, hoping for reassurance.

"I doubt he will, Yugi. Even if he does though, I won't let him hurt you." I could hear the obvious concern from Yami, yet it seemed somewhat off.

_Is he hiding something from me?_ I silently wondering to myself, as my eyes become heavy. Yami most have noticed my suspicion though, because he again told me nothing would happen.

"Promise?" I question, my eyes fighting to stay open. At least, it felt much better than having a panic attack induced sleep though.

"Promise." Yami confirms, like I knew he would. Yet I can't stop the feeling that something about his words just weren't real.~

**_Yami's Pov~_**

_He knows I'm lying. _I tell myself something that is completely obvious. I knew that Yugi and I had a close connection, so close that we can both tell when the other is lying. Not that we lied to each other often, only when we wanted to protect the other from something.

_Not that it helps in the end._ Which makes me wonder why I even bothered to attempt to lie to my precious friend.

_To protect him._ I conclude to myself. I promised myself to always protect Yugi, even if it means lying to him. Yugi wouldn't be able to handle what I knew, especially with him already on the edge.

_It's not like I know something really bad. For all I know, it could be nothing._ I try to convince myself; while I remember the words that the strange man had said, wishing it was more informative.

_"Just know that later, you won't always get your way."_ The man's word hadn't been spoken in a threating way of any kind, yet it still made me feel insecure about my partner's safety.

_What does he mean, I won't get my way?_ The only thing I could really understand from the man's words was that he was probably coming back. And he may do something I won't enjoy.

I turn my attention back to my slumbering partner and I realize that this may involve him. From what Yugi said, this man wanted to kill him...Not that I would ever let that happen; especially if it was happening right in front of me.

_Why is it always Yugi this happens to?_ It wasn't my fault, but it still felt like I managed to be the cause of all of Yugi's troubles. Nothing as terrible as someone trying to kill Yugi happened until I came along.

"It's all my fault." I muttered to myself with a heavy sigh. I dropped my head into my hand as I sank down to my knees, next to Yugi's bedside. It was the same spot I had been for my entire time in the room, most like because I didn't have the will to move from my friend's side.

"It's not your fault." A voice suddenly cut through my misery, causing me to snap my head to the bed's occupant. In all of my own self-pity, I hadn't even noticed that Yugi was awake.

"It's never your fault, Yami. It never is." Yugi's voice was filled with sincerity, yet it was till hard to believe his words to be true.

"I'm sorry, if I woke you." I whispered back, knowing my agony had leaked through the mind link and woken him up.

"Don't be. Don't be sorry for anything." Yugi told me, comforting me like I would do the same for him. It seemed that no matter how different we were at times, we always ended up doing the same thing for each other.

_"Thank you."_ I sent through the mind link along with my deep feeling of gratitude. Having a mind link did have its perks.

_"You're always welcome."_ Yugi sent back, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off, even as Yugi used his other hand to pull me back to my feet.

"Are you tired?" Yugi asked me, ready to lead me to the bed if necessary.

"No, I'm fine." I answered, not being completely truthful. It's not like I could rest with all the worries I had, as usual.

"If you're sure." Yugi stated and I knew he wasn't totally convinced since he lead me to take a seat on the bed anyway. He took a seat next to me, without saying anymore, letting us slip into a comfortable silence.

There wasn't much else we could do other than just wait. We knew that there was no known escape route, even though we tried to find one anyway, but eventually we gave up the search. We soon just became silent again with our own thoughts, both of us looking for a way out of our predicament. The only thing that happened later was one of the shadow servants bringing in our dinner, not speaking a word to us, which was just fine to me. It wasn't until the moon was visible from the one, locked window we had in the room that I knew something was wrong.

_"Yami, are you okay?"_ Yugi questioned me through the mind link, mainly because we both decided earlier that talking through the mind link was much safer than speaking out loud about certain subjects. This subject wasn't one required to be spoken through our mind, I guessed Yugi just wanted to be secure.

"Yugi, get back." I told him, immediately sensing the familiar dark presence from earlier. Yugi didn't hesitate as he scooted to the corner farthest from the door and the door's lock was turned.

_Something's about to go wrong._ My mind warned itself, as the man entered with a few shadow servants next to himself.~

**_Cornelious's Pov~_**

I looked out the large window one more time, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things incorrectly. The pale moon was shining at its brightest and I knew the hour had finally come. Quickly, I summoned a few shadow servants for safety as we headed to my destination. I took a deep breath before I undid all the locks and entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Yami questioned, standing a few feet in front of me. His face was half shadowed since he stood away from moon light, giving him an intimidating presence to any normal person. Meaning, it didn't affect me.

"I'm here to retrieve what I left here." I answered not giving my full attention in my answers, as I searched the room for my item.

_Where is he?_ My eyes scanned nearly the entire room until they landed in the area farthest away from me. It was a deeply shadowed corner, but I could still recognize those purple eyes anywhere. Yami saw where my eyes were trained and he swiftly moved in front of my eyesight.

"You're not going to retrieve anyone." Yami's voice was slowly building in rage, not that it bothered me.

"I figured you would say that, but I did warn you." I said, motioning to my shadow servants for aid. The servants made there way to Yami while I moved over to the needed item for my son to come back. The more I advanced in his direction the more he moved back until he hit the wall.

"Come here, son." I whispered in his direction as he attempted to make himself as small as he could.

"Get away from him!" I heard Yami's voice yell in my direction when it was cut off by the sound of something being hit.

"Yami!" He cried out, no longer looking at me but behind me. I had no idea why though, since I didn't care enough to see what happened to Yami. Yami's wellbeing simply was not as important as reaching my son's new body at the moment.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing onto his arm before he could even think to dodge. I then easily pulled him to the door, barely noticing that he was trying desperately to get out of my grasp.

"Yami!" The boy called out again and this time I could see why. Yami was currently being held back by my shadow servants while Yami also seemed to be injured. Yet through that injury, I could still watch him attempt to move towards his friend even if he was almost unconscious.

"I told you, you wouldn't get your way next time." I spoke to Yami truthfully, while he only glared back at me heatedly.

"Let. Yugi. Go." Yami ordered me, like he had any control over my actions.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back. We just have to do something first." I spoke again, as I tightened my grip on the boy's arm causing him to give a small cry of pain. Yami's eyes narrowed to silts at me before he suddenly lurched in my direction, but he couldn't fully reach me since my shadow servants held him back.

"Make sure no disturbs us until I come back." I ordered the shadow servants while I dragged the boy out the door way with me. My mind scarcely registered that Yami was calling out to the boy and the boy was calling back to Yami. I had to ignore such things if I wanted my son back, though it was impossible to ignore the fact that the boy was struggling against me.

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted at me, while violently tugging his arm in the direction of the room that held his Yami. At first I could handle it, but then the boy began biting and scratching me to get free and I started getting annoyed.

"Shadow." I whispered, summoning a shadow that quickly wrapped around the boy from his feet to just below his nose. With that taken care of, I then picked the boy off the ground and carried him the rest of the way.

_Besides, it will be easier to do this if he isn't fighting back._ I told myself, not paying much attention to the boy's weak cries of protest which I couldn't understand since the shadow was covering his mouth. I was just glad that I didn't have to drag him all the way since he now could hardly even squirm in my hold.

"Calm down, son. It's not going to be that painful." I tried to soothe Yugi, which only caused him to squirm more. I was starting to wonder when he would finally tire out as we reached my destination.

"Now we can start, son." I told the boy, placing him on a wooden chair while I made sure everything was ready. The room we were in basically had a large metal slab in the middle that had lots of equipment next to it, which didn't seem to fit in since it was equipment of the modern century. There was also an electrical lamp next to the chair that I had placed the boy in.

"Everything is set, son...Son?" I called out the rest when I realized that the chair was empty. Turning to the doorway, I saw Yugi weakly banging against the door, which I was now glad I had locked.

"You just don't get it." I said to myself with a sigh, hauling the shadow wrapped boy up and placing him on the metal slab. I next pulled the straps over the boy so he wouldn't move during the process. The straps went across his chest (this is holding down his arms too), neck, waist, forehead and ankles.

"Shadows." I ordered the shadows, causing them to leave the boy who immediately tried to get up without success. I tightened the straps already around him, just to get rid of the tiny extra space the shadows might have gave him.

"What are you doing to me?" The boy questioned plus I could hear his breathing increase from fear.

"I'm just refreshing your memory." I answered cryptically, while placing a metal hat that had numerous wires attached to it onto his head.

"Wait...you're going to give me your son's memories! Aren't you?" The boy demanded, while he started to struggle violently against what held him down. I didn't say anything until I had already put the IV into his arm that would give him something that calms people down.

"They'll be your memories soon, son." I eventually answered, suddenly stuffing a cloth into his mouth. He couldn't resist since the medication was already taking effect and it's not like I wanted to hear his screams.

"It won't hurt that much, son. I promise." I said tenderly, while a glass box formed around the boy, just to make sure I didn't have to hear anything. I took one last glance at the boy's direction before I pulled down the handle.

"Let's begin." I whispered to myself, while the machine came to life.~

_**Yugi's Pov~**_

The scream was deafening even if I was gagged. It felt like thousands of jagged knives going through mind repeatedly with each wave of electricity. My body jerked even though I hadn't been able to move since the IV's medication had come into my system. It was easy to tell that the "medication" was really those weird drinks he had given earlier that prevented me from moving or speaking. Yet even the medication wasn't able to stop my body from lurching up and the screams to pour out of my throat.

_"When is Father coming home, Mother?" _A young child's voice came out of nowhere and engrained itself in my mind. The memories were starting. I let out another scream as another memory flashed through my head.

_"You should know that your father will not be here until the sky has already darkened. You shall most likely be asleep by then." The mother answered with a sigh. She had long, wavy blond hair and shiny, brown eyes. The son suddenly looked disappointed as he went back to his room. His green eyes teary and his short brown hair seemed to drupe. _I unwillingly fought against the straps repeatedly as my body jerked over and over again. The jerking was so vicious; I almost thought the straps would break from the pressure placed on them.

_The boy's eyes were barely held open as the boy continued to stare at the moon, his hand was holding his hand in an exhausted manner. The boy was ready to give up when a voice almost made him jump from behind. "Son, why are still awake?" Cornelious's voice rang out and the boy turned towards his father. "I was waiting for you to return home, father." The boy's words were somewhat slurred and Cornelious quickly lifted his son into his arms and placed the boy on the bed. "You did not have to wait for me all night. You should rest." Cornelious told the semiconscious boy, as the boy finally allowed himself to drift into a comfortable slumber._

Another scream erupted from me as the memory finally ended, only to be replaced by another. I vaguely wondered how long this was going to take, since I knew if I had to take anymore, I would faint. Mainly because, with each scream it felt like I would never stop screaming and I had to push myself to stop just to breathe.

_"Father, will you play with me?" The son looked up expectantly, while holding up a bright, game ball. "Not today, son." Cornelious answered, not even turning his head at the now disappointed boy._

_"I know, Mother. I only wish Father could stay here longer." The brown-haired boy said with a long sigh._

I knew tears were streaming down my face from all the agony I felt. The flashbacks were starting to become more confusing as they all scrambled together while they tried to cram themselves in my head. Another cry came from my mouth and this time I could stop screaming even after I was out of air, causing the black dots to fill my vision.

_I can't take it anymore!_ My vision was nearly gone, when the pain finally vaulted. I hardly noticed the IV being pulled out of me or the straps no longer pinning me down. My head was clearing, but consciousness was nearly gone as the thought occurred to me.

_Wait, if I'm still in this dream world, how did I feel pain?_ The thought disappeared as fast as my consciousness was leaving me. Everything in a dream was supposed to be fake, yet it all felt so real. Even as the darkness finally settled in my mind.~

_**Yami's Pov~**_

"Yugi!" I cried out, overjoyed that my partner was back. Yugi was currently in the arms the man that had taken him, apparently unconscious. No one stopped me as pulled him out of the man's grasp, which also put up no resistance.

_"Yugi?"_ I questioned through our mind link, receiving the expected silence. I gently laid Yugi back down on top of the bed, the man already forgotten, who was currently exciting the room.

"Yugi, what did he do to you?" I questioned more to myself than Yugi, since the man was currently long gone. I had done a fast examination of Yugi, only to find minor things wrong, but things that still weren't there before. For example, Yugi had bruises forming on parts of his body, he would most likely have a sore throat tomorrow, and his body was completely exhausted.

_What happened to you_? I couldn't help to wonder, as my anger for the man that caused this rose. The man would pay for this; I would make sure of it.

For now, I would have to rest though, since I hadn't slept for the past 24 hours. Taking a seat in the chair next to the bed, I let the sleep come. I knew I wasn't going to dream of anything tonight though; because, I was already in a nightmare.~

**Scarlet: Thank goodness that's finally over!**

**Joey: I know right, this should have been done 2 weeks ago.**

**Yami: Well, with the virus on the laptop, the summer homework that the author had to do, the fact that you two are idiots, we got Microsoft word with spell check (that's right, we did) and the fact that you two are idiots. It's surprising were done now.**

**Okay, who just called my Yami and idiot? (With bazooka in hand and torn up jail clothing on.)**

**Yugi: AHHHHH! The witch is back! (Hides behind Yami.)**

**Joey: Oh great, now I'm going to have to tell Bakura he can't be the author. Just great. **

**Scarlet: Well, it's about time my influence got the best of you. (Gives me a slap on the back) So how many people did you kill?**

**KILL? I only busted out of jail cell, what did you think I did?**

**Scarlet: Ummm, you don't want to know. Anyway-**

**Officer #3: THE PLACE IS SURROUNDED, PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! (Talking through mega phone)**

**Joey: Oh, **_**Bleep**_**!**

**Yami: Okay, let's give the author up and get on with our liv- (is shot with millennium bazooka)**

**Scarlet: It was necessary! (Blows on smoking bazooka)**

**Oh, Ra! What are we going to do?**

**Yugi: I can't believe I'm doing this, but I know exactly what to do! (Everyone, except the knocked out Yami, turns to him.)**

**TBC...**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	7. Chapter 7 The Line Is Blurry

**Well, what are you going to do, Yugi? **

**Yugi: Don't worry, I got this. (Puts black sunglass on and walks out building with hands in the air)**

**Scarlet: There goes a brave spiky-haired teenager. **

**Joey: Which really means, 'it was nice knowing that kid'.**

**Officer# 3: DON'T MOVE ANY CLOSER! (With a mega phone and a bunch of squad cars behind him)**

**Yugi: Sure thing just let me get these glasses off so you can see me better. (Takes off glasses to reveal innocent face)**

**Officers in the background: AHHHHH, it burns! The cuteness, I can't take much more of it! Make it stop, make it stop!**

**Officer# 3: How can someone's eyes be so INNOCENT? (Withering on ground)**

**Yugi: Ok, people! Make a run for it! (Runs away, leaving behind the officers)**

**Joey: That's all I had to hear! See ya, _Bleeps_! (Runs after Yugi)**

**(Gives Scarlet a knowing look and takes off running with Scarlet next to me)**

**Officer# 3: (clears eyes) Hey, where did they go? Let's go inside team! (Busts inside the place they used to be)**

**Yami: (waking up) Man, it feels like I was hit by a- (Sees officer) Uh-Oh!**

**Officer# 4: Hey, it's that one guy who put all those people into comas in season ze- (Anime Police appear next to Officer) I mean, the forbidden season! (Anime Police leaves)**

**Yami: Ummm, that was my evil twin?**

**Officer# 3: Arrest this fool! (A bunch of officers grab Yami)**

**Yami: No, wait! It was someone else! I'm innocent…sort of…I think…. (Is pushed into a police car and the car drives off)**

**Officer# 3: Poor Domino City. You just keep attracting the freaks…Disclaimer: Mystery Agent owns nothing…Wait, why did I just say that? (Scratches head in confusion)**

**_Yami's Pov~_**

"What are we going to do, Yami?" Yugi questioned me; his voice was hoarse and barely audible like it had been since last night. It sounded like it was hurting him just by talking to me, which is why I quickly told him to speak through our mind link.

_"Well, what are we going to do, Yami?" _Yugi asked me again, this time through our mind link.

_"I'm not sure, Yugi. It seems like we are running out of options."_ I answered truthfully, but calmly as to not disturb Yugi more than he already was. After I spoke though, we both yet again fell into a comfortable silence.

_"…Yami?"_ Yugi called out to me, hesitantly, causing me to immediately worry. Mainly because Yugi would never hesitate to ask me something unless it was something truly important.

_"What is it, Yugi?" _I asked worriedly and I could immediately sense the hesitation in him.

_"…I was just wondering, how I can feel pain of this is all supposed to be a dream_…" Yugi cautiously answered me.

_"That is strange."_ I called back as I silently mused on his question myself. It was odd that Yugi could feel physical pain when dreams at the most can only cause emotional agony.

_Is it possible that this dream is more realistic than we first though?_ It was true that this wasn't normal dream. For one, neither of us could wake up nor get out of this fictional world. Plus, this world isn't be controlled by Yugi's subconscious thoughts at all.

_"Yami?"_ Yugi voice broke me out of my pondering. Yugi was always my top priority no matter what.

_"Yes, Yugi,"_ I called back; always ready to give my full attention to my hikari especially in this situation.

_"What are you going to do when Cornelious comes back_?" Yugi's voice, though through the mind link, sounded weaker than usual. At first I was stunned into silence, but eventually I shook off the shock and tried to come up with an assuring answer.

_"…Don't worry about that."_ I answered back, not further explaining myself. I hoped he would leave it at that, but I knew it was unlikely Yugi would.

_"You have a plan, right?"_ Yugi's voice was so hopeful; I didn't know what to say. Telling him the truth would only scare him, but lying to him would hurt him even more, since the fib would be coming from me.

_"Yami, you're not going to let him take me, right?"_ Yugi's was starting to sound desperate and I could no longer hold my gaze with him, immediately answering his question.

"…Yami?" Yugi questioned out loud, his voice sounding better than earlier but without as much joy. It was safe to assume he was beginning to understand, not that I ever thought he wouldn't catch on. Yugi, against popular belief, wasn't at all naïve.

_"So there's no plan, is there."_ Yugi was making a statement more than actually asking me. There was no reassurance I could give to him, as the words of comfort seemed to be beyond reach.

"No, there is no plan. For now." I answered, flinching at the disappointment that filled the mind link. Again silence filled the room, but it wasn't comfortable in the least. It was a silence that was unavoidable, a silence that seemed to be screaming in desperation. It was repeatedly chanting to me, that I had broken my promise.

_"__I can tell you also though, that I will help you. No matter what happens_..." My own voice came from the memory and I had to force myself not to flinch.

_"Do you promise?" _I still remember the hesitation that filled the mind link when he asked. Now I could understand where it came from.

I looked over to my silent partner, only able to see his body curled into a small ball. I couldn't tell if he was awake, since he was facing the other way, but just seeing the way he was laying down told me all I needed to know. It told me that the hope he held earlier, was less realistic to him than the very "dream" we resided in now. ~

**_Normal Pov~_**

Yami watched through the small window, the only one in the room, as the last rays of light began to fade from the world. Yami's face was neutral, except for the small frown that he unconsciously allowed on his face.

"It's almost time." Yami muttered to himself, with a soft sigh. Yugi, who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, didn't say a word. He simply hung his head in something that was similar to defeat, yet it seemed to be worse than that. It wasn't just simple defeat that Yugi felt, but it was complete and utter hopelessness.

"Yugi, I-" Yami barely began his sentence before the door opened and shadow guards came in, along with Cornelious. Yugi didn't even fight back as Cornelious placed a hand on his arm and pulled him towards the door. The shadow guards had begun to surround Yami, but his attempts to reach Yugi were futile and Yami ended up only being able to glare at Cornelious.

"Why won't you just leave him only!" Yami snarled at the man who was taking his light from him yet again. Cornelious then turned toward Yami with a neutral face, pulling a reluctant Yugi beside him.

"You should know the answer to that, since your friend probably already explained the situation. Including the fact that you should give up and accept your fates already." Cornelious said in a calm tone.

"I won't stop trying until you leave me and Yugi alone." Yami answered back with a growl, attempting to ignore the fact that Yugi's stance was one of a person who had indeed given in. Of all things, the fact that Cornelious had caused Yugi to look such a way only enraged Yami more.

"Don't you see how pointless your battle is? Even your only light has lost his faith… so why won't you?" Cornelious questioned, causing Yami to turn towards his partner. Only to notice that Yugi wasn't even looking up, instead he was hanging his head in submission.

"I warn you to leave him alone, one last time." Yami's voice was deadly calm, with anger fueling every word.

"And your warning is acknowledged, but unheeded." Cornelious answered back, turning his head away as he made his way out. The guards began to follow him, but Yami still managed to get a glance of his partner as he was dragged away.

Yugi was being tugged by his arm as he spared one glance in his Yami's direction. One glance that was filled with such dread, Yami could have sworn it wasn't the same Yugi he had seen two days ago, which in a sense was true; So much, that Yami couldn't help but gasp silently to himself before Yugi turned away.

_"Bye, Yami."_ Yugi's voice suddenly filled Yami's head before it became an empty silence again. The door closed and Yami finally collapsed onto the bed. That one scene of Yugi's eyes played over in Yami's mind continuously and closing his eyes, Yami promised himself he would never let himself have to witness such a scene again.~

**_Cornelious's Pov~_**

I was filled with pure happiness as I walked down the hall because of one simple fact.

_The boy has finally given in._ I let the though soak in my mind with deep pleasure, as I watched the boy's submission form. He wasn't even looking up while I led him down the corridor, like he was walking down death row and had no will to live.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen this coming; since I knew the boy would eventually break with everything he was experiencing. All he needed was for someone to steer him into the direction of complete subjection.

_Besides, it will be easier for my son to take control of his body when his mind is too broken to put up a fight_. I once again let a smile appear on my face when I the memories of my son came back to my mind. Memories that I could replace with new, better memories if my plan actually worked. I would have continued to dwell on the thought if a small whimper hadn't caught my attention.

The boy had begun to back up the minute he saw the same room that had brought him pain earlier and would certainly give him more grief again.

"Don't worry. It will only hurt for a while." I comforted the shaking boy, tightening my grip on him just in case he got ideas. He reminded me so much of my son when he had nightmares that most young kids had, that I was assured I had choose the right person for my son. I received no answer so I gently nudged him closer into the room until he reluctantly took a step further.

"Good job, son." I acknowledged, ruffling his hair before I went to a wall of the room and set up the necessary equipment. Quickly finishing the task, I made my way back to the chair the boy was seated in.

"Come on, son. It's time." I urged, but after a few seconds of no response, I carefully tried to coax him off the chair once more.

"Son, are you okay?" I quietly questioned, noticing the blank look he had gained in his eyes.

_Did I break him too much?_ I wondered, temporarily unalert to what occurred around me. I didn't have time to react before he suddenly lurched up, knocking me over and headed to the door.

"YAMI! YAMI! YAMI!" His frantic cries continued repeatedly as he banged himself against the door. He didn't even stop when I pulled him into my arms and placed the cloth over his noise plus mouth. I ignored his pointless struggles plus his covered pleas until they lessened into silence.

"It won't hurt that long." I whispered softly, placing the paralyzed boy onto the stone table, putting the I.V into his arm. I received no protest as I strapped him in, not that the boy could speak. If that was true, I knew I would have heard something when I placed the head piece onto his head.

It was the same process as last time, but now I would only be a couple of days away from my goal. That's why I couldn't help to smile before the screams began.~

**_Yami's Pov~_**

_"Yugi!"_ I knew something was off, when I was hit by such powerful waves of distress and fear. Something was wrong with Yugi.

_"Yugi!"_ I tried to contact him through our mind link again once again, only to receive no answer. Meaning, Yugi was either unconscious or someone was blocking our connection, most likely the last possibility.

I strode up to the door and resisted the urge to smash my fist into it. This door was the only thing that kept me from my hikari, who I knew needed my help now. There was no way I was going to let a simple door prevent me from protecting Yugi; I honestly doubted that anything really could.

Gathering all the strength I could from the shadows, I stood still until I knew that the power was at its greatest height. My eyes narrowed down to stilts as I pushed all the power I had for an attack aimed straight at the door. I took in a sharp intake of breathe when I saw that the door had been shattered to pieces, relief instantly washing over me.

The moment didn't last long however when I felt such agony and terror come from my partner, I was temporarily forced into a crouch from the emotional turmoil.

_Don't worry Yugi. I'm coming._ I encourage him, even if he can't hear me. I wasted no time to dash through the hallways, following the faint trail of dear friend's presence. Though barely noticeable, it was still enough to follow.

I slowed down when I felt the pull of the trail incredibly strengthen when I reached an area next to a closed door. I came to a total halt when I heard the muffled screams.

"Yugi?" I questioned out loud, not caring who heard me when the yelling intensified more.

_What's happening to him?_ I wonder in desperation, searching for a way to get through another locked door. I would have done the same thing I had done last time if I hadn't felt the darkness surrounding the room. The door hadn't just been locked to prevent unwanted people from entering, but it had also been covered in enough dark powers to keep the strongest of people out also.

A scream rang out and I instinctively flung myself against the door.

"Yugi!" I called for, hoping against all odds I would receive an answer that wasn't pained yelling. I threw myself repeatedly at the door, just to let myself know I was at least trying. Another piercing scream rung throughout the hallways and I felt tears sting at my eyes.

Not because I felt the as much agony as Yugi, not because my body was becoming bruised from the numerous times I used my body as a battering ram, but because I knew my precious light was hurting yet I could nothing about it.

Suddenly there was deep silence, alerting me that something had happened. Something had to have happened for Yugi if for one minute he was screaming at the top of the lungs while the next minute he wasn't making a sound.

"Yugi?" I shouted, ready to charge at the door when I was roughly yanked into a wall. I let out a low moan when my back split into pain, causing my sight to black out for a second. The next thing I saw was the man that was the fuel to my anger's flame.

"Now, pharaoh, I was just about to see you." Cornelious's voice had a dangerous teasing manner and I didn't even think before I let the shadows shoot towards him. For a second, I thought I had killed him only to realize that was far from the truth since the person slumped in front of me was a shadow servant.

"Tsk, pharaoh. Imagine how you would feel if my servant hadn't took the hit for me, especially since I'm holding the person I thought you cared about." Cornelious mused and I was immediately struck with guilt when I saw the unconscious from of Yugi in his arms.

_If I had actually hit him, Yugi might have… _I couldn't finish the thought in my head because I knew if I did, I'd been in tears within seconds.

"This is why people are told to think before they act." Cornelious stated, as two shadow servants grabbed one of my arms, standing at each of my sides.

"Why don't we put you both back where you belong. Though you'll only be staying here for about one more day until the ceremony." Cornelious told me, as I was pulled down the hallway beside him. I barley contained my growl of disgust every time I saw him stroke Yugi's hair. Especially since he pretended to be ignorant to the fact that Yugi would unconsciously flinch with every touch.

"This time, I hope you won't try to escape and just enjoy the day you have left with your…friend." Cornelious seemed oblivious about how Yugi wasn't just a friend to me, but a brother and my partner.

I waited impatiently for the man to leave plus I was only semi shocked to observe that the door was back in its place. Probably enforced with shadows that allow it to withstand my powers if I tried to destroy the door again, which was unlikely. When the door clicked shut however, I immediately raced next to Yugi who appeared distress even in his slumber.

_"Yugi?"_ I questioned softly, taking in how unusually pale his skin was along with his semi-shallow breathing.

"Can you hear me, Yugi?" I whispered gently, waiting a few seconds when a light moan came from Yugi. His eyes fluttered open with a glossy look in them that I knew he wasn't really seeing anything at the moment. It took a few more blinks until his eyes landed on me and he opened his mouth to speak; only no words came forth.

_"YAMI!"_ Yugi suddenly shouted through the mind link as he shot up into a sitting position. He was placing a hand on his throat as he tried again to speak, only to find he couldn't.

"Calm down Yugi!" I tried to tell him, attempting to get him to lay back down on the bed. Yugi was fighting back as I forcefully pushed him back down. He tried to get back up, but I had called a shadow to strap him onto the bed.

_"Yami, I can't speak! Why can't I talk_?" Yugi yelled repeatedly though our link, still fighting the bond that held him down.

"Yugi, please relax. I know you can't speak, but we still have out mind link. Don't worry." I tried to comfort him in a steady voice, yet I doubt he could hear anything above his own hysterical shouting.

Eventually I let out a sigh, as I placed a firm but gentle hand on his forehead and allowed my own calmness to fill his side of the link. This just caused him to freak out more, yet I knew that his actions were slowing as the blissfulness called to him. Slowly, his actions were completely gone when his eyes closed and the dreams began.~

**_Yugi's Pov~_**

_How did I get in here?_ I wondered to myself, only to realize that I didn't even know where here was. It was like I was standing on nothing at all and completely surrounded by a never ending blanket of shadows.

"Yugi?" Yami's voice seemingly came from nowhere, causing me to swiftly turn around and face him.

"Yami, where are we?" I questioned, walking over to him. Noting that he also appeared to be standing on nothing also, almost like we were floating in space except the only light here was coming from ourselves.

"We are in a place that would usually be our soul rooms, but since were technically not in the real world, this is a substitute of those rooms." Yami answered, giving me a curious look.

"What?" I asked, wondering why he giving me such a strange look.

"It's just…I was wondering if you remember how you got here." Yami replied. Immediately, I understood that when I thought about it, I didn't remember how I had gotten here. The last thing I remembered was the terrible agony of memory being poured into my brain.

"Actually, I don't have any memory of how I got here." I told him simply, and he suddenly seemed slightly less tense as earlier.

"Why are you asking?" I asked, slightly worried by my Yami's strange reaction to my reply. I could feel the anxiety through our mind link immediately, but I didn't get a chance to speak before Yami formed an answer.

"It's just…I don't want you to worry about anything when we get out of here." Yami managed to say, just increasing my confusion.

"Is this about how tomorrow… how he plans to…?" I didn't finish my sentence and I doubted Yami could have listened if I had finished voicing my thoughts. Yami placed a comforting hand on my shoulder , but I noticed that his eyes were slightly narrowed in what seemed frustration. Not anger towards me, only anger directed the man who planned on separating us permanently.

"Don't worry about that Yugi. I'm not going to let him take you away from me. Not today and definitely not tomorrow." Yami reassured me, bringing me in for a light hug. Yet I couldn't make myself feel the security from his words like I used to.

Things had changed since we entered this strange world. It was almost like the longer we stayed in this dream, the more realistic it appeared and the less true the real world felt in my memory. It was almost like it was getting harder to comprehend where the lines of reality plus fantasy meet and if there truly was a line between them to begin with.

_Not like I'll have another day if Cornelious can accomplish his goal._ I slightly shuddered at my disturbing thoughts, quickly brushing them away before Yami could hear them. Though I doubted he did, I knew he noticed the shudder when he turned me his way.

"Yugi, I really do mean what I say. I promise not to let what happened today to ever happen again." Yami spoke, looking me straight in the eye and I wanted to believe him, yet it was harder than it had ever been to hear his words as the truth.

"Yami, how can you be sure when nothing worked this time? How do you know you can do it?" I asked, unable to hold back my secret doubts, not that I was ever great at telling a lie. Especially to Yami since I never even had the need to actually lie to him, yet as I've noticed... Things are changing, including people too.

"I'm sure this time is going to be different, Yugi. I know it is because…this time, I know what I'm going to do. I have a plan, that may or may not work, but it's still a start." I looked up at Yami, wishing that the hope that had begun to fill me with could be seen through my eyes.

"And this time, I promise not give up, Yugi. Even when it seems hopeless, that doesn't mean there really isn't a chance." Yami concluded, honesty lacing his voice. Lately, it had been getting tougher to believe or to have hope. As the time pasted it was as if everything would just keep becoming worse.

_Now…we have a chance._ I let the smile appear on my face, knowing that it wasn't pointless to give a fight if there was still a possibility you could win. If only I had known earlier, that there is always chance no matter how unrealistic it may seem.~

**THANK RA, A THOUSAND TIMES BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Scarlet: Shhh, you idiot. Don't you know what being on the run means?**

**I'm sorry, but it has been 2 months since I updated, I'm just voicing the reader's thoughts.**

**Joey: _Bleep_, the readers! We got to get moving soon.**

**Yugi: …Hey, aren't we missing someone?**

**Scarlet: Come to think of it, I do feel like we're forgetting something…**

**Hmmm, let me check the past author notes I've had on this story. (Looks through the list) Me check. Yugi check. Joey check. Scarlet check. Yami…Uh, oh. (Looks up at everyone)**

**_In the Regular Police Jail…_**

**Yami: Note to self, never let the author have you in a story that involves the police…EVER.**

**Bakura: Oh, just shut up. You haven't even been here for ten minutes.**

**Yami: You'd be doing the same thing if you were written by- Oh wait, you were in one of stories weren't you? **

**Bakura: You idiot, I'm still in one of her stories! AND I NEVER WIN!**

**Yami: Well…..sucks to be you, _Bleep_!**

**Bakura:…Yeah, it actually does suck.**

_**Back to Hideout Place…**_

**Scarlet: HOW THE HECK DO YOU FREAKING FORGET YOUR OWN YAMI?**

**Yugi: I don't know. It's not like I have a free will in this story!**

**To think I was the loud one last time.**

**Joey: Come to think of it, you would think the police would have caught us by now…**

**…Wow, nothing happened. I actually thought when you said that we were all going to be jinxed and the police were going to-**

**Officer# 3: PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! (squad team with teasers behind him)**

**And wave them like you just don't-(teasers pointed at her) Well, you just had to say I was a bad singer, jeez. **

**Joey: You have issues, you know that right?**

**The fact that I think I have Yami sort of gave that off, I believe.**

**Scarlet: Time for Plan B. (evil smirk)**

**Does this involve someone dying? (sighs)**

**Scarlet: Yes.**

**…AWESOME!**

**Mystery Agent Out~**


	8. Chapter 8 It's not real

**Yami: So, I'm guessing that Plan B was a complete fail? (With hand holding up chin in a bored manner)**

**Scarlet: Yeah, pretty much. (Sitting in a jail cell next to him, along with everyone else)**

**Joey: You realize all this is the author's fault right? (Glares at me)**

**How in the heck is this all my fault?**

**Yugi: Well, technically you are the one writing about us being in jail. (Everyone glares at me)**

**Uhhhhh…THE PENCIL DID IT!**

**Joey: That might have worked, except for the fact that…YOUR TYPING ON A COMPUTURE, IDIOT!**

**Officer# 3: Alright, settle down guys. It's time for your trial.**

**Yami: But you said the trial wasn't until next Thursday!**

**Officer# 3: Well, it was supposed to be, but since it seems you guys seem to always break out before this happens, we decided we better get you to trial really**_** bleeping**_** quick!**

**Scarlet: Well, I guess you got us…Yugi now! (Yugi try to give puppy dog eyes when a piece of tape is put over his eyes)**

**Yugi: AH, the darkness! She burns! (Falls to the ground, twitching)**

**Yami: Hey, even I saw that coming…Hehe, saw it coming, get it?**

**Joey: There are no words to say how much of that pun spelled F-A-I-L.**

**Officer# 3: Hurry up, already. Disclaimer: Mystery Agent- I mean Agent Moonlight owns nothing, not even the song **_Brick by Boring Brick_**, which is by Paramore…Wait, why did I say that?**

**Scarlet: Just know, you're about to realize what comes after you get fooled twice. And the punishment isn't shame. (Says with a evil smirk, while being led away)**

_**P.S: If you haven't realized, I used to be called MysteryAgent but I changed it to Agent Moonlight. Just letting you readers know.**_

_**Yami's Pov~**_

"_Get ready, Yugi. They're going to be here any minute now."_ I gently spoke to Yugi through our mind link. Yugi nodded in agreement, while moving off of the bed and taking his place next to the door which is where I told him to go. I then also took my place beside Yugi and I commanded the shadows to make a cover for us both.

The door opened with a click and a shadow servant walked in, holding a tray full of food. It halted in its walking when it noticed that I and Yugi were nowhere in sight, turning its head from side to side and it probably would have looked confused if it had eyes. The shadow servant glanced in our direction and Yugi slightly shivered so I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"_Don't worry, Yugi. My powers are keeping us from being seen by anybody, only you and I can see each other."_ I soothed my partner, as we both held our breaths for what felt like an eternity before the shadow servant turned away from us to search somewhere else in the room.

"Come on, Yugi." I gently urged, taking Yugi's hand as we cautiously moved through the two currently open doors. I let the shadow cover disappear and quickly I pushed both of the doors shut behind us.

"We don't have much time before they realize what's going on." I spoke out loud, gently pulling Yugi forwards as we both started sprinting down the hallway. I didn't tell Yugi, but I didn't really know where the door was exactly, but my best bet was that it would be at the front of the building.

"Yami, is that it?" Yugi asked, his voice only sounding a tiny bit softer than it should have been, due to him losing his voice earlier. I looked to where he was pointing and I was filled with hope when I saw it was a door with a very dim light shining through it since it was glass.

I stopped and released Yugi's hand as I pulled on the door handle and with Yugi's help, managed to pull the massive door open. Taking a glance outside, I saw that there was a dense fog surrounding the area, but I was just glad that it was something other than the room me and Yugi had been locked in for days. Taking Yugi's wrist once more, so we wouldn't get lost, we both ran outside into the cloudy world.

"Yami, I can barely see." Yugi spoke up, his voice only cracking up only a little bit. I wanted to tell him to just use our mind link, but it was kind of nice to be able to use my voice without worry again and I guess Yugi felt the same way.

"I know it it's hard to tell where we're going, but I can sense that the doorway to our minds is near." I reassured Yugi, slowing down my pace in running when I notice I was half dragging Yugi across what I think is a field. It was nearly impossible to tell what I was standing on since the fog seemed to be everywhere.

While we ran, I used my connection with our puzzle to sense out the door to Yugi's soul room, without that we could have been running in circles without knowing it. Checking once again to the door's whereabouts, I sped up when I felt that we were almost right in front of it.

"I see it, Yami! It's right there!" Yugi cheered as a brown, dot sized object could be barely seen through the swirling fog. I stretched out my free hand towards the knob when were only about ten feet away only to be jerked back at the last second by the hand he had been holding onto Yugi with.

"Yugi!" I shouted, when I turned around only to face a shadow servant which was holding Yugi above the ground. It had an arm pinning Yugi's neck against its chest, while its other arm was wrapped around Yugi's arms so he would struggle less. I only felt pure furry at this as I began to charge towards the shadow servant when more servants blocked my path.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered, my shadow powers urging to come forth as my anger continued to build.

"Now, that won't be necessary, pharaoh." Cornelious said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he stepped out of the wisps of fog. I sent a glare his way the minute he came out, while I witnessed Yugi cringe away from him.

"I thought I told you it was no use in running away, son." Cornelious's words were directed to Yugi, who was trying his best to get out of the shadow servants grasp which was holding him out closer to Cornelious. Cornelious then attempted to pet Yugi, only to miss when Yugi forcibly made the shadow servant jerk back.

"Stay away from me!" Yugi shouted, kicking ferociously, while I also fought my own captors' hold on me.

"Shadow servants, please restrain them." Cornelious commanded and the shadow servant covered Yugi from his mouth down to his ankles in shadow chains, causing more now muffled cries to erupt from my dear friend. I on the other hand was just held in place so strongly it caused pain to ripple through my arms.

"Well, I assume, you both know what happens today. So shall we get started?" Cornelious questioned, while the shadow servant placed a furiously struggling Yugi into his two open arms. He immediately began stroking Yugi's head which just caused Yugi to fight his bonds even more.

"No, Yugi!" I shouted when Cornelious suddenly had dark shadows spin around him and he seemed to teleport away, with Yugi still in his arms.

"No…" I half whispered, realizing that there was absolutely nothing I could for my partner. I guessed they were both back in that castle like place, awaiting a fate that appeared more likely to pass by the second.

I didn't put up a struggle as the shadow servants dragged me back into the castle, knowing that my precious friend would be in there too. Soon as we entered though, I was taken to a different room before.

_What is this room for?_ I asked myself in my head, as the shadow servants forced chains onto my wrists, the chains being attached to brick wall behind me. The shadow servants thus left me in the dark room, which only had one ray of light which went straight down towards a pillar in the middle.

I felt a shudder go down my spine when I observed that the short pillar had a large bowl thing on top, which looked like it could fit a young person. At that moment, I could only hope more than I had all these days that I would just wake up and find this to be a nightmare. If it was, I could only hope Yugi wasn't having the same one as I.~

_**Yugi's Pov~**_

"Mmmmmm!" I tried to yell at my captor, but only a strange noise came out due to my mouth being covered by thick, cold shadows. He didn't listen to me as I watched the shadows swirl around us and when the dark cloak disappeared, I noticed we had been transported into some sort of room.

"What are you going do to me?" I attempted ask out loud, only to hear a strange muffle sound emit from me as I was placed onto some cushioned chair. There was a mirror in front of me, so I guessed it was safe to assume that I was possibly in a dressing room.

"Let me fix you up, son." Cornelious whispered into my ear and I felt a shudder crawl down my spine, causing me to fight against my chains once again.

"I shall start with the eyes." Cornelious said, staring straight into my eyes, making me to shut them in fear.

"Open your eyes." Cornelious ordered me and my eye snapped open, against my will. The next thing I knew, my eye sight became blurry as something was placed into my eyes.

"Blink." Cornelious ordered and I obeyed, my vision going blurry before clearing again. I didn't know what he did to my eyes, yet it suddenly felt as if something was in them and it didn't bother me much, only bringing a dull sense of discomfort in my eyes.

"Here, let me fix your wardrobe." Cornelious announced, making shadows begin to swarm around me closely. I wanted to back away, but my restraints kept me in place until the process was complete. I then looked down at myself to see that the white tunic was now replaced by bright green one that had a golden yellow waist band.

"Perfect." Cornelious announced placing a large golden headband around my head. It had all sort of rare jewels and erratic designs on it, but it gave me a cold feeling and I quickly attempted to knock it off. I couldn't accomplish the task when I felt the shadows tighten around me, forcing me to hold still if I wanted to breathe.

"Just one more thing is missing." Cornelious muttered, pulling the millennium puzzle off of me, against my muffled cries of protest.

"I am sorry, yet whatever you have on today is what you shall be stuck with for the rest of our life and I doubt my son would want such a meaning less item on forever." Cornelious tsked and from the corner of my eye I saw a mirror with my reflection on it. I just stared when I saw that my eyes were now a light green, meaning he put contacts in my eyes, and the foreign clothing that I was dressed in only helped to stun me at the sight of my reflection. I barely even noticed that the shadows had disappeared from my body when suddenly something had pricked my arm.

"What did y-you-" I started to stutter and pure fright began to fill me when I realized I could no longer feel anything. My whole body had gone numb and I could only voice my confusion within my mind as Cornelious lifted me up like he was cradling a baby.

"Don't worry, son. It's almost done." Cornelious whispered, petting my hair gently as he strode out of the room with purpose.

_No! Stop! Please stop!_ I shouted at him in my head as I was carried down the hall. I had no idea where we were heading to, but if it had to do with his plan, I knew had to escape. Currently, that appeared to be an impossible task and I accepted, as we approached this new room, that this all might actually be real. I no longer held on to the fantasy that I would wake up from this like it was a nightmare and that Yami would just tell me it was a horrible dream. For I now understood this was reality and no matter how much a person wants to, they can't wake up from reality.~

_**Normal Pov~**_

_(Lyrics) She lives in a fairy tale! Somewhere too far for us to find. (Lyrics)_

"Don't do this, Cornelious! Please, don't do this!" Yami cried out, while Cornelious ignored him and placed the paralyzed Yugi in the bowl like cylinder. Yami truly didn't care if Cornelious could tell how desperate he was, as long as it meant Yugi would be spared.

_Forgotten the taste and smell! Of the world that she's left behind._

"I'm sorry for your loss, for I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. But I cannot wait any longer and I need my son back." Cornelious replied, pulling a thick rope around Yugi's body, therefore tying him to the bowl. He tightened it to the point that it was hard for Yugi to breathe, but Yugi couldn't feel the pain and Cornelious figured if he did, he wouldn't suffer for long.

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles were all wrong now! She's ripping wings off of butterflies!_

"Yugi's done nothing to you! Why, why don't you take me instead?" Yami shouted, almost begging to take Yugi's place, though Yugi wanted to tell Yami to halt his pleadings, in his mind. Cornelious merely shook his head as his hand headed towards a large dagger hidden underneath his cloak.

_Keep your feet on the ground. When your head's in the clouds._

"Your soul isn't pure enough to take his place; actually, very few in the world right now have such a pure heart as this one." Cornelious replied, the dagger now able to be seen by everyone in the room.

_Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!_

Yami struggled with all the power he had to break the chains, which kept him a few feet from his endangered partner. Yami could feel the terror that Yugi was feeling, though he mostly felt the love that was being sent to him, as if Yugi were trying to tell him goodbye.

_Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle! Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha._

"It's going to be okay, I promise it won't hurt." Cornelious once more tried to soothe Yugi, who currently had tears rolling down his eyes as the large dagger was being lifted up near him.

_So one day he found her crying! Coiled up on the dirty ground._

"Please, I beg of you not to do this!" Yami was reaching his breaking point as he felt tears threatening to spill. Yami tugged harshly again at the chains as he lurched forward, attempting to reach his partner that was family to him.

_Her prince finally came to save her! And the rest you can figure out._

Yami ignored the fact that blood was oozing from his wrists when he observed the dagger being held right above Yugi's heart and the fact that his partner was sobbing silently. If their mind link was still up, Yami wouldn't know what to tell Yugi for comfort since they both knew it was the end.

_But it was a trick!_ _And the clock struck twelve. Well make sure, to build your house brick by boring the wolf's gonna blow it down._

"It's time to come home, son." Cornelious whispered, grasping the dagger with two hands and bringing it down towards Yugi. Yami yelled out to Yugi, who wished he wasn't so numb that he couldn't close his eyes and the dagger approached his chest. It was about to hit, when the bright light appeared and a voice, which wasn't Yami's, yelled out a no.

_Keep your feet on the ground. When your head's in the clouds._

"Don't do it, father. Please, don't..." A young kid that appeared to be seven at the most, with brown hair and light green eyes cried out. He was wearing a tunic similar to the one Yugi was wearing and immediately the dagger fell harmlessly to the ground when Cornelious caught sight of him.

_Well go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!_

"Son? That can't be you, I saw you dead... This can't be real!" Cornelious shouted in awe at the boy in front of him, while Yami plus Yugi watched the scene unfold also in shock.

_Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! We'll bury the castle, bury the castle!_

"It's me, Father. I know it's been a long time, yet I can't let you do this. I can't let you make someone go through what you and I went through." The boy spoke up, walking up to Cornelious who fell to his knees and embraced the boy.

_Well you built up a world of magic! Because your real life is tragic! Yeah you built up a world of magic!_

"They killed you, I know they did." Cornelious whispered, still not letting go of the boy in front of him.

"I know what happened to me, but those two behind you had nothing to do with it. You have to let them go just like you have to let this fantasy world you made go." The boy answered, waving his hands in Yami's plus Yugi's direction and the chains plus rope immediately fell away from them both.

_If it's not real. You can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it._

"It's my entire fault though! If I wasn't an idiotic senator, they never would have killed you and your mother. They wouldn't have made me walk up to my house and find you dead." Cornelious moaned in agony, as his son just stared back at him with sad eyes, pulling away. Yami didn't disturb the pair as he lifted Yugi into his arms and silently took off.

_But if it's true. You can see it with your eyes. Oh, even in the dark. And that's where I want to be, yeah!_

Yami ran out of the castle as he felt the earth rumble underneath him like an earthquake was occurring. He clutched Yugi close to himself, searching for the brown door and he barely noticed that the fog wasn't there like usual. Easily spotting it, he made a dash for it while the castle behind him began to crumble.

_Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!_

"It's not your fault, Father. Even if you were not home a lot because of your job, I still loved all the time we did get to share." The boy attempted to tell his father, while the world around them began to crumble and grow large cracks like broken glass.

"But...I have missed you so much." Cornelious whispered sadly, ignoring the fact that his reality was literally breaking apart in front of his very eyes.

_Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!_

"I've missed you too, Father. Yet we still can be together, all you have to do is understand that my death wasn't your fault. All you need to do is leave this fake fantasy and we can be together, forever." The boy promised, his eyes full of trust and innocence that Cornelious hadn't seen in thousands of years.

"You are right...It's not real...It never was." Cornelious admitted, the castle walls falling on top of the pair as they embraced each other once more.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba!_

Yami struggled to stay upright as he yanked the door open, which was fading from sight, and he leaped through it, while the world behind him faded into a blinding light. There was nothing unusual about such a thing happening to an entire world because; it was all just the dream of a man trying to cope with the loss of those he loved. Just a dream and nothing else.~

_**Yami's Pov~**_

_Did I black out?_ I questioned myself, rising up from the ground that I was laying on. Glancing around, my eyes soon found Yugi who was still on the ground of his bedroom, not moving.

"Yugi! Please, get up!" I attempted to convince him to wake up, falling to my knees and shaking his body lightly. I vaguely noted that he was wearing the normal clothes he usually had on and that the millennium puzzle was also on him.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned softly, his eyes blinking like he had just woken up for the morning. I silently then aided him in getting back to his feet and I continued to hold onto his arm when I observed that he was swaying quite a bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concern evident in my voice as I tugged him over to his bed. He appeared to be slightly confused when he took in his surroundings and he quickly collapsed on the bed the second he was placed upon it.

"Did that all really happen?" Yugi asked me, forcing his eyes to stay open even though he was obviously prepared to sleep off his exhaustion.

"In a way it did, but at the same time it didn't." I replied cryptically, earning a confused look from Yugi, as I placed a blanket over him.

"What I mean is that everything that happened was technically a dream. According to your clock it has only been thee hours." I replied pointing over to the clock on the wall, which Yugi turned to and thus understood what I was talking about.

"Yet at the same time, it was real since we both were just there and we know what almost happened." I concluded, facing away from Yugi during the last sentence with guilt. Yugi, probably seeing this, placed a reassuring hand on top of my own hand.

"No, Yami. I think it was all just a dream, maybe not our dream, but Cornelious's own dream. A dream where he could have his son back, no matter what the cost was and in way, he achieved his dream. That's why that imaginary world fell apart, because his dream had become a reality, a reality that we were never meant to be a part of." Yugi voiced his own thoughts, his hand falling back at his side when his eyes closed shut.

"Your right, Yugi." I replied, knowing that he was asleep and couldn't hear me. I was assured that he was no longer going to have such terrifying nightmares as before. For Yugi helped me understand that even if a haunting dream came our way, that it wouldn't be real. Just a fantasy which I would simply tell Yugi, when he awakened, that it's not real.~

**I'm done! Finally, I'm freaking done! (Shouting this when I realize the entire court is staring at me)**

**Judge: How do you plead?**

**Joey: We plead to the 5th, duh!**

**Scarlet: You know we only are supposed to say that when were arrested by the police, right?**

**Joey: What do you think?**

**Yami: That you're an idiot whom I wish would forever be banned from my show.**

**Yugi: Your show, you mean my show right? (Talking in the opposite direction of Yami, due to tape on eyes)**

**Officer# 3: Just answer the question and we might let you go.**

**Alright, alright. Honestly, we must plead-**

**Readers: OH, BLEEEP NAW! WERE PAYING YOUR BAIL, BLEEP! (Busting into the court with weapons)**

**Yugi: My obsessed fan girl senses are tingling! **

**Judge: Come on, you cannot just- (One million dollars is shone to him) Take them and get out of my court. Vacation time, baby!**

**Well, this is an unusual turn of events. (Watching Yugi being tugged apart by to fan girls)**

**Joey: What? No love for the New Yorker that lives in Japan?**

**Scarlet: Well, there is a reason you're not in serious agony in like any fanfiction.**

**Don't worry, Joey. You'll be in pain, next time. (Smirking)**

**Yami: I was better off in the jail cell! **

**Bakura: Wait, what the heck am I doing here? (Everyone stares at him)**

**Officer #3: Oh, bleep he's loose! Please review, sorry for taking so long, but life got to me and remember to review! ...Okay, what the bleep is going on here? **

**It's a fanfiction story, anything can happen.**

**Mystery Agent/ Agent Moonlight Out~**


End file.
